Crazy School for People
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: In a school in a different dimension known as Hyperion High School, anime and game characters fight everyday for their own amusement. There are no teachers willing to teach at the school due to them all fighting. One day, a kid known as Thomas Vang got mail from the headmaster asking him to join the school. What'll happen once he arrives at the school?
1. Death Approaches

In a fictional city known as Atlas, there is a single family house with only one person living in it due to his parents dying when he was young. His older sister graduated from high school and moved out of the house already. In the house, this young boy is unable to get into any of the high schools due to him not being able to pass any of the entrance exams. As soon as his sister called him, he said, "Hello."

His sister said, "Hey Thomas, how are things? Are you in high school yet?"

Thomas Vang answered, "Nope. I failed to pass all of the entrance exams."

She laughed and said, "To be expected from my little brother. You really are just like dad. But have moms looks. Look, just keep trying, Thomas. You need to go to high school if you want to get a good job."

Thomas said, "I know that already."

She said, "I'll be calling you back in a couple of days to see how you do."

Thomas said, "I think a week would do, but ok."

His sister said, "Trust me, Thomas. A couple days is good enough. Keep studying. And I'll help you get to a school."

Thomas said, "OK."

She asked, "By the way, where are you?"

Thomas answered, "I'm out shopping. Why do you ask?"

She answered, "No reason. Well, I'm at the house. And it seems that you got a package from Hyperion High School. I never even heard of it."

Thomas said, "Neither have I. Let's look at it together once I get back."

She said, "Sure thing. I want to introduce someone to you after all."

Thomas said, "Alright. I'll be there soon."

She said, "Alright."

She opened the door and then hung up while walking in. As soon as Thomas finished shopping, he started walking home. As he was walking home, a gang of people appeared bumping into Thomas. While cutting his sides and then Thomas growled and then continued walking home. They laughed and then said, "You'll never be able to enter school brat. You are never going to be smart enough to enroll into a school. Just give up already."

Thomas kept walking away and then appeared in front of his home 5 minutes later. As soon as he walked into the house, he walked to the kitchen and said, "I'm home."

His sister said, "Welcome back. So, what are you making today?"

Thomas answered, "I don't know. But right now, I'm just packing everything up."

His sister asked, "Need any help?"

Thomas answered, "Nah. I'm good."

Thomas packed everything up the way he wanted it and then looked at it all and said, "Good. Now, let's check out whatever the hell that package was."

As soon as he got to the living room, his sister saw that he was hurt and asked, "What happened to you? Were you attacked again? Thomas, speak to me."

Thomas answered, "Yes, I was attacked again. But I'm not dead yet, so it doesn't matter."

She said, "Yes it does matter. Who did this to you?"

Thomas looked at her and then said, "Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

Thomas grabbed the package from the coffee table and then said, "Let's see what this is about."

Thomas tore the top open and then they all sat down next to one another and then Thomas took out a piece of paper saying, "Dear Thomas Vang, I am the headmaster of Hyperion High School. I know that you've been having a hard time due to you not being smart. But that doesn't matter to me at all. I don't care if you are smart. All I care about is you attending school for the next 4 years. If you wish to join Hyperion High School, then I'll be waiting for you. If you wish to go to a normal school to learn, then Hyperion High School isn't the school for you. As long as you graduate, your older sister will be pleased. And you'll be able to get a job that you want easier than without a high school diploma. So, answer me now. Do you want to enter my school or not? I'm waiting. Speak already."

They heard that and then Thomas yelled, "It is being written as I read!"

His sister yelled, "What the hell is this!"

His sister's friend yelled, "You are insane!"

The paper said, "He's not answering. Does he not want to go to high school? Did I make a mistake?"

Thomas yelled, "Stop adding to the damn paper and let me think about it!"

The paper said, "Oh, ok."

Thomas looked at the paper and then looked at his sister and then she said, "Don't look at me, Thomas. This is all on you. I never heard of Hyperion High School. And neither has my girlfriend."

Thomas said, "So you are a lesbian after all."

She said, "I'll just pretend that you never said that."

Thomas sighed and said, "Well, I guess that I'll accept even though I don't know anything about it."

The paper said, "If that's the case, then a bus will appear in front of your house tomorrow morning. Hope to see you on it. Bye."

Thomas read that and then the paper turned to ash and Thomas said, "Shit. This is all crazy."

His sister said, "Tomorrow is a busy day for you. You really are going to school."

Thomas said, "That seems to be the case."

His sister said, "Let's eat."

Thomas said, "With pleasure."

Thomas walked over to the kitchen and asked, "What do you ladies want? I'll make it if I have it."

His sister answered, "Meat."

Her girlfriend said, "Meat. And more meat."

Thomas said, "Meat. More Meat. And even more meat, huh? Alright."

Thomas took out the meat and then started cooking it for them. Thomas smiled and 30 minutes later, they started to smell it and Thomas said, "Dinner has been served."

Everyone entered the kitchen and sat down at the table and started eating the meat and her girlfriend said, "It tastes so good. You are amazing, Thomas."

Thomas said, "Well, I learned from Jenna. So, that's to be expected."

His sister, Jenna Vang said, "Yes it is."

She looked at him and said to herself, "I hate to admit this, but he already surpassed me."

Jenna's girlfriend said, "You are way better than Jenna. This is awesome."

Jenna heard that and looked at her and then yelled, "What did you say?"

Thomas said, "Calm down, Jenna. You thought the same thing."

Jenna sighed and said, "Stop reading my mind."

Thomas said, "Actually, I was just looking at your face. I can't read minds."

Jenna screeched and said, "Sorry."

The next morning, a group of gang members appeared in front of his house and Thomas stepped out of it and saw them. They asked, "Where do you think that you are going so early in the morning brat? You'll never make it to a school. You aren't smart enough to do so."

Thomas said, "You people are complete assholes, ya know that."

They heard that and ran over to him, but Thomas stared at them and a bus appeared driving by. It stopped before the gangsters and they ran toward Thomas and Thomas looked at them and then looked at the bus. Thomas sighed and then walked toward the bus and Jenna appeared and speared a man into the ground and Thomas dipped and Jenna saw that and yelled, "Give your sister a hug dammit!"

Thomas said, "Hell no."

Thomas hopped on to the bus and then the driver started driving off and then said, "You have balls."

Thomas said, "No, I just have a will to live."

He said, "Well, this is no ordinary school, that's for damn sure. Whatever happens to you will affect the way you live from here on out."

Thomas asked, "What makes you say that?"

The driver answered, "Quite simple, you'll see once you get to the school."

10 seconds later, the bus teleported to a different dimension and then Thomas saw that and then looked around asking, "Where is this place?"

The driver answered, "A different dimension known as Hyperion. You'll be living here for the next 4 years."

Thomas said, "I see."

As soon as the bus stopped in front of the school, he said, "I bet you that in a months time, you'll want to come home."

Thomas asked, "What makes you think that?"

He answered, "Just a bet."

Thomas heard that and then stepped off of the bus saying, "I'll take you on that bet, old man."

He laughed and said, "Alright. See you in about a month. Good luck."

Thomas said, "OK."

The bus took off and then the headmaster stepped out of the building and then an explosion occurs beside him. The headmaster screeched and asked, "Is Thomas already dead? Shit."


	2. Indomitable Will

As soon as the smoke disappeared, Thomas appeared with a burnt face and an afro for hair and Thomas lifted his head up and exhaled. As soon as that happened, black smoke flew out of his mouth and then the headmaster walked over to him and then asked, "Are you by any chance, Thomas Vang?"

Thomas answered, "Yes. I am Thomas Vang."

She said, "Well now, you aren't dead, so that's a good start. Welcome to Hyperion. It is a complete battle zone. Live here for four years. Fight everyone that isn't you. Make friends. Make enemies. Make allies. Everything is entirely up to you."

Thomas said, "Death approaches every way you go, huh?"

The headmaster answered, "Yes. I am Ruriko Shinonono, the creator of this dimension. I think that you'll find it to your liking."

Thomas asked, "Is that so?"

Ruriko said, "Trust me, kid. You'll love it here."

As soon as Ruriko took Thomas into her office, Ruriko said, "Have a seat. I'll get the papers ready."

Thomas heard that and then said, "Paperwork is troublesome. Don't want to do it."

Ruriko said, "Don't worry, it is easy. After this, you don't have to worry about paperwork. All you need to worry about is your own survival."

Thomas said, "Hm, survive for a month and win a bet, huh? Sounds like a hassle, but a lot of fun."

Ruriko said, "Oh, you made a bet with the driver, huh? I can't wait to see what happens next now."

She took out the paperwork and then placed it down on her desk and said, "Here you go, Thomas. Sign these and everything will begin shortly."

Thomas heard that and then said, "That's all I have to do, right? No math, reading, or any of that other bullshit?"

She answered, "Yes. Just sign the papers. Tell me something Thomas, what drives you to fight those gangsters?"

Thomas answered, "I wouldn't say that I was fighting them."

She said, "They were picking a fight with you. Why?"

Thomas answered, "Because I am not smart. They made fun of me and tried killing me multiple times. Defeating them is no easy feat for me."

Ruriko said, "Defeating them would be a stepping stone. What do you say? Would you like to get stronger?"

Thomas asked, "What are you talking about?"

Ruriko answered, "All you have to do is sign this piece of paper. And I'll do the rest."

Thomas looked at it and started reading it in his head and then said, "You think that I'll believe this shit."

Ruriko put her hand out and fire appeared from her hand and asked, "Do you believe me now?" Thomas nodded after his jaw dropped. Ruriko said, "Just sign this and then I could make you stronger."

Thomas said, "Understood."

Thomas started going through all of the papers and signed them all. Ruriko said to herself, "No hesitation at all. He really doesn't care about his life. Not even the Human I brought from his dimension signed these. That's because he read them after all. Thomas isn't into reading. Let's see if he survives this."

The chair started to activate and tied Thomas down to the chair and Thomas looked at the chair and then said, "Signing papers sucks. But who cares? I already signed them. Now, get it over with."

She took out a syringe and then Thomas looked at it and then she injected it into him and after 5 seconds, Thomas started screaming loudly and the other being from his dimension heard his screams and said to himself, "It seems that she found someone willing to die for her. But he must be an idiot to sign those papers. No one lives after doing so."

After some time, Ruriko looked at him and then saw that he stopped moving along with screaming. She checked for a pulse and didn't feel any. Ruriko growled and then said, "And I thought that he'd be the one to change everything. Shit."

While Thomas was out dead, he was in a black space with a Humanoid Dragon. The Humanoid Dragon looked at him and said, "You are the 15th Human to come to this domain. Yet, you lost your will to fight immediately."

Thomas looked at her and said, "Um, I didn't lose any will to fight. I signed those papers. So I already knew that this was going to be a battle. So, let's get this over with."

She heard that and then said, "You aren't phased at all by my appearance."

Thomas asked, "Am I supposed to be?"

She answered, "Yes. Normally you'd get scared by my enormous aura and they'd get completely freaked out and try running away."

Thomas said, "I have no idea what you are talking about. So, are we going to do this or not?"

She laughed and then appeared before him and Thomas saw that with a smile on his face and she punched his stomach and he flew back a little bit. Thomas planted his feet on to the ground and then she charged toward him, but Thomas launched himself forward. She saw that and then she kicked Thomas' head to the side. He flew to her left and Thomas stopped himself from falling down. She stared at him and asked herself, "Why won't you stay down already?"

Thomas said, "I honestly hate that face. 'Why won't you stay down already?' is probably what you are thinking right about now. Everyone that tries to beat me up says the same thing. Over and over and over again. With that exact face. It pisses me off."

She appeared before him, but Thomas punched her face and then started hitting her over and over again. The Humanoid Dragon felt them and said to herself, "Impossible. He's getting stronger throughout the battle. It's like he just doesn't want to lose."

Thomas pushed her back and then she lost her balance and said, "You little..."

Thomas lowered his body and launched himself into her waist. He speared her into the ground and then she coughed out a little bit of blood. Thomas looked at her and then she punched Thomas' gut and then Thomas flew off of her. Due to that punch, Thomas couldn't breath due to being aired out. Thomas landed on his chest and Thomas growled and then she said, "Stay down."

Thomas punched the ground and then the Humanoid Dragon sighed and said, "This man never gives up."

Thomas pushed himself up and then said, "That's because of my indomitable will."

She heard that and then said, "Indomitable will? You gotta be kidding me."


	3. Overcoming the Difference In Power

Thomas said, "I will defeat you."

She laughed and then asked, "How do you plan on doing that? You are bleeding a lot more than I."

Thomas smiled and then charged forward and she created fire from her left hand and swung at him, but Thomas tilted his head to the side causing her to miss. She saw that and then said to herself, "He's getting used to my punches already. You can't be serious."

Thomas lifted himself up along with an uppercut hitting her right in the jaw. She flew up and then Thomas grabbed her feet and threw her into the ground hard. She coughed out blood and then Thomas said, "How about you stay down?"

She laughed and then said, "No way, brat. I'll make you pay for that."

She stood up and swung at him, but Thomas caught her fist and then Thomas punched her face and pushed her back while holding her fist. He pulled her back toward him and headbutted her causing her to fly into the ground. But Thomas continued to hold on to her hand and lifted her up and let go of her fist and punched her face into the ground. She felt that and then growled saying to herself, "This Human is pissing me off. I'm a Humanoid Dragon. How the hell can I be defeated by a mere Human with no abilities? This is impossible."

Thomas went to kick her head, but she moved out of the way and pushed herself up saying, "Not bad, Human. Your punches are weak. But they are taking effect."

Thomas said, "I doubt that."

She heard that and then Thomas said, "They are having no effect at all. And you know it."

She looked at him and Thomas smiled saying, "That's what makes this fun after all."

She said to herself, "This idiot doesn't believe in his own ability. He's a fighter. He's been through hell and back. And now, you are in hell, yet you aren't giving up. I like this little brat."

Thomas turned around punching her in the face. She saw that and said, "You really are getting on my nerves."

Thomas said, "Says the person that says that I'm weak. Aren't you the weak one?"

She heard that and yelled, "What did you say to me you ungrateful Human!"

Thomas said, "Try to go faster if you want, but I already seen through all of your techniques."

She said, "Not all of them."

She blew out a deadly breath at him, but Thomas dove to the side in an instant. He then appeared behind her and punched her head downwards. Her head moved down to the ground and then her attack hit the ground causing her to lift off of the ground and flew up. Thomas looked at her and then said, "It might work."

As soon as she hit the top of the area, in the real world, his head fell downwards and Ruriko saw that and then said, "Impossible. He's dead. How is he capable of moving? Wait, is he resisting it? His inner self. Is he resisting his inner self? I can't wait to see what happens next."

After she said that, the girl appeared on the ground before Thomas. Thomas looked at her and then lifted his foot up and she looked at him and saw the expression on his face. Thomas brought his foot down, but she moved her head slightly to the side and Thomas started moving his foot with immense speed. She laughed and then said, "You really are the best. But I must defeat you now."

Thomas said, "Thomas Vang at your service."

The Humanoid Dragon said, "Velonia, Heavenly Elemental Dragon Beast Goddess. I won't lose to you know matter what, Thomas."

Thomas smiled and then bent over to her and then said, "Hm, you and I have the same personality, huh? That means that you are my inner self. And this is to help me conquer what I truly am."

Velonia screeched and then Thomas bent over and then looked at her saying, "It seems that this'll be fun."

Thomas swung a wide punch at her, but she punched his chest causing him to fly up. As Thomas flew up, he held in his gasp for air. He kept on swinging slowly and then as soon as he got back down toward her, he punched her face into the ground with an explosion occurring within the room. Velonia felt that and then blood started gushing from her body and Velonia roared loudly and pushed Thomas off of her and stood up slowly. She kept attacking Thomas with different types of magical attacks. Some hit him, some missed. Some missed so bad that it would make her lose her balance. And every time she lost her balance, Thomas punched her in the ribs. She coughed up blood after the 16th punch to the ribs. Thomas looked at her and then Velonia looked at him saying, "You can't defeat me."

She flew over to him, but Thomas kicked her head toward the wall, but she stopped herself. But when she looked back up, she saw Thomas in front of her with a demonic look on his face and Thomas punched her over and over again. Velonia roared loudly and Thomas felt that his eardrums were about to burst and then went to cover his ears. But thanks to that, Velonia went on the offensive getting every hit in. Thomas said to himself, "No matter how much I get the advantage, she always comes back to make me look like a complete fool. That's what a real fight is all about, huh? I'm starting to love this. Thank you for bringing me here, Ruriko. I owe you a lot for this wonderful experience."

Velonia punched Thomas' head to the ground and caused an immeasurable explosion. As Velonia walked away from the smoke, Thomas said to himself, "Death approaches wherever you go in this dimension is correct. I am about to die by my own self. It honestly is a good death. But is this really the end of my journey. Is it the end? Hell no it isn't. I'm going to get stronger and stronger and stronger to surpass your sorry ass. So, I'll do what I have to to surpass you, Velonia."

After 5 minutes, the smoke was still there and a very loud roar appeared from where the smoke was. Velonia heard that and then said, "You can't be serious. He's still alive. I guess that I should end this."

As soon as the smoke disappeared, Thomas stood there and then Velonia blew out an enormous breath that was capable of killing a cockroach. As soon as it flew toward Thomas, Thomas stood there and let it hit him. He started screaming and then Velonia laughed in her mind and afterwards said to herself, "That's it. That's what I like to hear. People screaming in agony."

After 5 minutes, the screams stopped and then she stopped the attack and saw a being standing up like that and then flew off toward him. Thomas smiled and punched her in the face causing her to fly back. She felt that and then said, "Was he anticipating that? No, that was just a coincidence. Thomas, I will defeat you."

Thomas taunted her and then said, "Come get me then."

Velonia's eyes widened and then veins started appearing in her head and she said in anger, "Don't get cocky you little shit."

She appeared behind him, but Thomas bent his body forward and Velonia kept disappearing and appearing around him to punch him, but Thomas blocked all of her punches. Velonia said, "You little shit!"

Thomas punched her gut and she flew back coughing up a lot of blood. Thomas said, "Now that we have the power difference to an equal thanks to your last two attacks, we can fight on equal terms. Am I right, Velonia?"

Velonia yelled, "I'm a God! You are not! Fucking Human!"

Thomas laughed and then said, "Yep, she's starting to snap. That's more like it."


	4. Defeats Velonia

Velonia charged toward him and Thomas charged toward her. As they collided into one another, explosions occurred. Velonia and Thomas started appearing in different locations in front of one another punching each other. Velonia looked at him and then said to herself, "He grows really fast. The harder you hit him, the stronger he gets. The lighter you hit him, he still gets stronger. Just like me. So, this is a battle between two people similar to Saiyans from Dragon Ball, huh?"

Thomas said to himself, "This is like a battle between Saiyans. They get stronger after every battle that they fight in. And we're two different species capable of withstanding each others attacks over and over again."

They said in their minds at the same time, "What will happen next is entirely up to us? Come at me with all you've got."

Thomas punched Velonia so hard that she flew back hitting the wall. His head snapped to the side and Ruriko screeched and then said, "There seems to be a heated battle within his consciousness. I wonder what is happening. I want to see too."

Velonia flew toward Thomas and speared him into the ground with Thomas coughing out a lot of blood. Velonia started punching him over and over again, but was only hitting his forearms due to him protecting his face. Velonia saw that and then swung at the side where he was vulnerable, but Thomas moved his right arm to block that punch. Velonia then swung at his face which he opened up, but Thomas moved his left arm to block her other punch. Velonia saw that and then said, "You little..."

Thomas punched her chest and then she flew up a little and Thomas lifted his body up and headbutted her when she was coming down. Velonia roared loudly and flew back as they both went to the ground. Velonia said, "Thomas, you and I really are one hell of a being."

Thomas said, "I guess that you are right about that."

Velonia said, "So, how should we end this? I already know that you are far stronger than me. I may unleash my strongest attacks, but you'll just keep getting stronger. And that's not get stronger and better at fighting."

Thomas said, "Well now, I say that we should just give it our all and have fun doing it."

Velonia said, "Of course. That's how we would have wanted it from the start. Hahahaha."

Thomas said, "So entirely true. Let's get a move on it. Ruriko is waiting for me to come back from the dead after all."

Velonia said, "So true. Alright."

They started to stand back up, but Ruriko placed a camera inside of him and then she started watching the match. Velonia disappeared and appeared before Thomas, but Thomas punched her ribs and she held her ground. Velonia punched Thomas' face and his head twisted to the side. Thomas punched her face and her head twisted to the side. Velonia punched Thomas' ribs and he stood his ground. They kept going at it over and over again. Ruriko said, "Oh, this is a heated battle indeed. Thomas is on equal footing to whoever that person is."

Thomas kicked her left leg over and over again. Velonia said to herself, "He's aiming for my legs now. What the hell is with you?"

Thomas then punched her guts over and over again while she punched his head over and over again. Velonia said to herself, "He's not even trying to protect himself. What the hell is he planning?"

Thomas uppercutted her and she flew up and Thomas grabbed her legs and started throwing her into the ground over and over again. Velonia screamed while blood flew out of her body after every slam into the ground. Thomas launched her up and then entered one of his fighting stances saying, "Here we go."

Velonia was close to being unconscious and as soon as she got close to him, Thomas said, "1st White Dragon Stance: White Claws." Thomas punched her in the face really hard causing an explosion. She grabbed his arm afterwards and they both flew away together and Thomas grunted. They both hit the invisible wall causing his head to snap all the way to the left. Velonia appeared on top of Thomas and smiled saying, "I guess that this is fun too, if you think about it."

She kissed him and then Thomas saw that and asked himself, "What the hell is she doing? Wait, I know what she's doing. I just want to know why."

Velonia collapsed on top of him and then said, "You win. I can no longer move."

Thomas asked, "Why'd you kiss me?"

Velonia answered, "I love you. Even though you and I are the same person. I love you."

Thomas said, "I see. Will you become mine then?"

Velonia smiled and said, "I'm already yours. The kiss proved it. You can wake up now. See you around kid."

Thomas said, "See you around."

The two of them disappeared from the camera and then Thomas opened his eyes spitting the camera out of his mouth and said, "I'm back."

Ruriko laughed and then said, "I saw the ending of the battle. You are strong indeed. You are the first to survive that."

Thomas said, "Good. I love being first. Now, shall we get started?"

Ruriko said, "Likewise."

Thomas walked to the window and then said, "That man is from Earth, right?"

Ruriko answered, "Yes. He's not smart. He didn't sign the papers."

Thomas said, "I see. This'll be fun."

Ruriko said, "One month from now, I'll use Telepathy to get you back here."

Thomas said, "Alright."

Ruriko said, "Good luck, Thomas. And have fun."


	5. Ddraig and Issei Hyoudou Appear

Ruriko asked, "What are you going to show us, Thomas Vang?"

Everyone within the area sensed a strong presence from the school building and then started to head there immediately. The man out there felt the aura and then the front door opened the man saw that and asked, "Who is coming out?"

Thomas stepped out of the building and then said, "Oh, it feels so good to be free to do whatever the hell I want."

Thomas stepped forward and then said, "Well now, you are from the same world where I am from. How about you tell me more about this dimension?"

The man asked, "Who the hell are you?"

Thomas answered, "Thomas Vang. The only survivor of the injection. Because I fought my inner self. Who was a super hot girl."

The man looked at him and then Thomas said, "Well, who the hell do you think I am?"

The man asked, "What do you want to know?"

Thomas answered, "I already told you. More about this dimension. Speak."

The man said, "This dimension was created by that old hag. She's not Human. She's some type of Goddess. Hyperion is a dimension in which she brings beings from anime and games to fight each other. It doesn't matter if they are ally or foe, they are here to fight."

Thomas said, "So, you are here due to her, huh?"

He answered, "Yes."

While they were talking, Jenna asked, "How is my little brother doing, Ruriko?"

Ruriko smiled and answered, "Well, he survived the injection. No one survives that."

Jenna asked, "Did you see his inner self?"

Ruriko answered, "Yes. A Humanoid Dragon known as Velonia, Heavenly Elemental Dragon Beast Goddess."

Jenna said, "So, it was a girl after all. Damn you Thomas. When you already have me."

Ruriko said, "So, how do you think Thomas will do?"

Jenna answered, "He'll survive. 4 years of fighting nonstop is going to be fun to watch, Ruriko. Trust me. My little brother is tough."

Ruriko said, "I know that. I witnessed him defeat Velonia."

Jenna sighed and said, "Hurting women isn't his style, but if it is for survival, then he'll do whatever the hell it takes to survive. So, enjoy what you see. I sent a group of people that have bullied him to your location. Make sure that Thomas gets his revenge. He'll want it."

Ruriko laughed and then said, "You really are a great help. I honestly can't wait to see what is next."

Jenna said, "I'll call again later. I'd like to know more about my little brother."

Ruriko said, "I know. I'll be here."

Jenna hung up and then Thomas appeared before him and then said, "Now, why are you such a wimp?"

The man jumped back and then some type of bomb exploded where Thomas was standing and then the man laughed and started running away. Ruriko saw that and then Thomas said, "Oi! Where do you think that you are going? You are the one that attacked me before, aren't you?"

The man screeched and then Thomas roared loudly and charged toward him and the man ran away even faster than before. While they were running, a man in red dragon armor appeared where the smoke was and said, "It seems that there was a fight here. Maybe they went that way."

The man appeared running toward the armored man and Thomas yelled, "Get back here!"

Velonia said, "Use my power already to defeat him."

Thomas asked, "How do I do that, Velonia?"

Velonia answered, "It's just magic. He's using magic right now. His ability is to create his own magic to help him fight in this dimension. Yours is the more damage you take the stronger you get. But because you and I are together now, you are capable of using magic. So, use it like I used it."

The man in red armor saw that and then the man ran passed him and Thomas asked, "Who is this man anyway?"

Velonia answered, "Unknown. But he's from our world."

Thomas heard that and then an explosion occurred where Thomas was standing and the man laughed and stopped running. The man in red armor saw that and then asked, "What do you think Ddraig?"

Ddraig answered, "He lived through that. That man is far stronger than he looks."

The smoke vanished and then Thomas looked at him saying, "Stop trying to blow me up already. All I want is to talk."

The man said, "No you don't."

Thomas appeared in front of him and said, "Let's talk."

He screeched and then Thomas grabbed him saying, "What is your name?"

He answered, "Marcus Apex."

Thomas said, "I see. You are a failure of a Human being."

Marcus yelled, "Are you not listening to me! This place is hell for anyone that enters it."

Thomas answered, "You don't even know what hell is. That man behind us knows what hell is. He is a Reincarnated Devil after all."

Marcus screeched and looked at him asking, "What makes you say that?"

Thomas answered, "His name is Issei Hyoudou from High School DxD my guy. Look at him. Isn't he strong?"

The man in red armor, Issei Hyoudou said, "It is nice to meet your acquaintance."

Thomas launched Marcus toward Issei and Issei punched Marcus' head into the ground and then said, "That man isn't strong like you."

Thomas said, "Well, I just arrived."

Issei said, "I noticed. And this man has been causing us trouble across the entire dimension. And he was easily defeated by the two of us. So sad."

Thomas said, "Agreed. What to do now?"

Issei said, "Fight to survive."

Thomas turned around and then Issei said, "It seems that it is time for me to get going."

Thomas roared like a Dragon and said, "Time for some action."

Ddraig said, "This man is crazy."

Thomas said, "See you around, Issei. If you need me, then I'm Thomas Vang. Have fun."

Issei said, "I see. Have fun."

Issei took off and then Thomas said, "Well now, this should get interesting."

Velonia said, "Agreed."

Thomas said, "Issei Hyoudou is the first anime character to appear before me, huh? Who is next?"

As soon as he said that, a shadow of a person appeared.


	6. Team Natsu vs Thomas Vang

As soon as the shadow appeared before Thomas, the shadow turned into a pink haired dragon slayer known as Natsu Dragneel. Natsu said, "You must be the one emitting that strong presence."

Thomas said, "I might be."

Natsu looked at Marcus and then asked, "Are you a good guy or a bad guy?"

Thomas answered, "Good. He was bad."

Natsu heard that and then said, "Let's see about that then."

Natsu ran toward him, but Thomas looked at him and entered his fighting stance and Natsu saw that and swung his fist at him. As soon as his fist got close to Thomas, fire appeared and hit his temple with force. Thomas' head twisted to the side and he stumbled backwards. Ruriko saw that and then said to herself, "What will you do, Thomas? You are up against a magician from Fairy Tail this time? Issei is a good man. He's probably heading back to his team. You should find yourself a team as well."

Natsu stared at him and then kicked his head and he moved to the side a little. As Natsu continued to drill him with punches and kicks, Thomas just stood there with his arms covering his face.

Natsu looked at him and then said, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist." Natsu punched him right in between the arms and then Thomas saw that and then Natsu started roaring loudly and pushed his fist right through the gap punching Thomas right in the face causing him to fly back. Thomas looked at him and then planted his feet on to the ground and launched himself toward him saying, "Here we go."

Natsu saw that and Thomas started swinging at him and Natsu growled and then his friends started to appear and Thomas looked at them and then Gray Fullbuster said, "Ice-Make: Arrows." Arrows made of ice flew toward him and then Erza Scarlet swung her swords at him to keep him in one place. Wendy Marvell said, "Roar of the Sky Dragon."

Natsu said, "Roar of the Fire Dragon."

Lucy Heartfilia said, "Sagittarius, go."

Sagittarius started firing arrows at him and all of the attacks collided into one hitting him and then Thomas started screaming and Ruriko saw that and then asked, "What are you going to do, Thomas? You are in danger."

Thomas started stepping out of the smoke and then ran up the building without a single person noticing except for Ruriko. Ruriko smiled and then Natsu looked forward and then Gray asked, "Did it work?"

Erza answered, "I don't know."

Lucy said, "As soon as the smoke disappears, we'll find out."

Natsu said, "Hurry up and disappear already."

Wendy blew the smoke away and then they saw that nothing was there and then Thomas smiled and then Natsu looked around and asked, "Where the hell did he go?"

Erza looked at the rooftops and saw that no one was around and then said, "He escaped faster than we anticipated. No points for us."

Thomas said to himself, "There's a point system in this shit."

Velonia answered, "Yes. Did you not read the paperwork that you signed?"

Thomas answered, "Nope. I don't like reading in general."

Velonia said, "You gained a point with Issei after defeating Marcus Apex. If you are a team and defeat your opponents, then you all get a point. But if only one person touches the opponent, then you only get the point instead of the entire team."

Thomas said, "So complicated. But now that this is over, let's try to get the hell out of here before another enemy appears."

Velonia said, "That seems to be pretty bold. Yet, you barely even got to do anything."

As soon as Thomas was about to turn around, Gray said, "He's hiding on one of the rooftops."

They both heard that and then said together, "Oh shit."

Gray said, "Ice-Make: Stairs." He created a staircase made of ice and then they all ran up the stairs carefully and then Natsu appeared first, but Thomas was in front of him and punched him in the gut pushing him back. Wendy yelled, "Natsu!"

Natsu said, "Don't worry about me a defeat him already."

Thomas jumped back and then entered one of his Dragon stances and then they saw an illusion of a Dragon appear and Gray said, "Shit. He's a Dragon Illusionist type person."

Thomas taunted them and then said, "Come."

Velonia said, "You aren't using my power at all."

Thomas said, "Calm down, Velonia. Not yet."

Velonia smiled and then said, "Alright."

Erza flew toward him, but Thomas punched her armor causing them to shatter with just one punch and Erza flew back and Natsu appeared catching her and Erza said, "Thanks."

Natsu said, "No problem."

Thomas looked at them and then entered a different stance and then a different illusion appeared and Gray said, "Ice-Make: Lance." Lance's made of ice appeared and started flying toward him, but Thomas hopped to the side twice and then said, "Magic is a real hassle."

Erza looked at him and then Thomas entered a completely different stance and then Natsu saw that and asked, "What are you going to do? There is no escape over there."

Thomas looked up and then they saw the smile on his face and then Thomas turned around and started charging toward the edge of the building and then jumped on to the ledge and launched himself to the next building which was 15 meters apart from each other. Erza screeched and then Natsu said, "If Happy and Carla were here, then we could make it to the next building. But that's a 15 meter jump."

Gray said, "This man is crazy."

Lucy asked, "What are we going to do?"

Erza answered, "There is nothing that we can do. Let's just leave him be for now."

Natsu said, "Agreed."

They took off and then Thomas continued launching himself over rooftops and then said, "Alright. I finally escaped from their grasp. Now, let's try to avoid as much attention as possible."

Velonia said, "That definitely won't be easy."

Thomas said, "I know that."

As soon as he said that, he saw two people flying toward him and said, "You gotta be kidding me."


	7. You Are Never Safe

Thomas stared at the people and then said, "Just when I thought that I was in the clear, more enemies appear. This is hell."

Velonia said, "There is never a chance to breathe. That's what Hyperion is all about."

Thomas laughed and then turned around and started running and jumping from the rooftop to rooftop. As soon as he got to the building where he met Team Natsu, he launched himself off of the building and saw them and yelled, "Fuck this shit!"

Natsu heard that and then looked up and saw him falling from the sky and then Ruriko's jaw dropped and Thomas landed on his feet and then rolled forward and started running toward the school building and Ruriko saw that and then Natsu said, "Get him."

Ruriko used the microphone saying, "The school is off limits to all members. To fight, you must stay outside."

As soon as she said that, she saw the two people flying toward him and then Thomas got to the building and started running up it and Gray said, "This man is like Jet."

Lucy said, "He's literally running on walls."

As soon as the two beings flying got to the building, Thomas launched himself off touching both of their bodies causing them to hit the ground hard and Thomas said, "Oh, this is pretty bad."

Thomas landed on his feet and rolled backwards to lessen the damage to the body. Natsu stared at him and then Thomas took his phone out and then picked it up saying, "This isn't the time to be calling me."

Jenna said, "I know. I sent you a gift. I hope that you like it."

Thomas heard that and then the bus appeared and then the driver said, "We've arrived."

The gangsters that love attacking Thomas appeared looking at Thomas and saw that he was pretty beat up and then Thomas said, "Welcome to hell."

Natsu asked, "Who the hell are they?"

Wendy said, "Let's defeat them."

Thomas said, "Bet still on, right?"

The driver said, "I'm surprised that you aren't dead yet, kid. You had a run in with Marcus Apex. Issei Hyoudou. Team Natsu. And Son Goku and Vegeta."

Thomas' jaw dropped and yelled, "What!"

He turned toward them and then knives entered Thomas' body and Thomas felt that and then Ruriko looked at the blood dripping from his mouth and said, "Eww, he's gotten stabbed multiple times."

The gangsters took their knives out and then Thomas turned around slowly and looked at them saying, "Cutting my skin is one thing. But trying to kill me is another."

Thomas brought his fist forward and punched one of them back into the bus and the driver saw that and then Thomas kept punching them over and over again. As Son Goku and Vegeta were getting up from their fall, Goku asked, "What the hell was that?"

Vegeta answered, "I don't know."

Natsu growled and then said, "They keep coming."

Thomas appeared by the bus and punched it causing a huge dent into the bus and then Thomas roared loudly and then a man swung his knife at him, but Thomas caught his wrist before impact and twisted his hand back hard causing him to scream loudly. Thomas turned around and headbutted him knocking him out with ease. Thomas grabbed the man within the bus and slammed him down on top of the others and knocked them out in an instant. Thomas looked at the 5 of them and then put the phone by his ear saying, "Jenna, I hate you."

Jenna laughed and then said, "Yeah, I doubt that you hate me, Thomas. I'm just allowing you your revenge. Now, have fun at the school."

Thomas said, "Me enrolling here was your doing, wasn't it?"

Jenna answered, "Nope. It was all Ruriko. Have fun. Love you."

She hung up and then Thomas gained 5 points for defeating them and then Ruriko placed the papers by the window and then Thomas turned his head toward her and then saw the paperwork and then looked at them and then lifted them up and carried them into the building. He took them to the main office and then Ruriko stared at Thomas and then asked, "Are you ok?"

Thomas placed the 5 of them down on to the ground answering, "Yes. I'm fine."

Ruriko heard that and then as soon as Thomas turned around, she noticed that there weren't any wounds on his back and said to herself, "Impossible. He definitely got stabbed. How the hell did the wounds disappear? He's not a magician."

Thomas appeared outside and then Vegeta looked at him and then said, "He's the one with the strong ki."

Goku said, "Agreed."

Thomas said, "Driver, I'll see you in a month."

The driver said, "Yeah. I still bet that you'll leave Hyperion."

Thomas said, "Well, I bet you that I'll stay because this is really enjoyable. Fighting strong opponents is fun. Yet, running is also the key to survival. So, peace out."

Thomas vanished in thin air and not a single speck of dust appeared from the ground. Vegeta said, "Impossible."

Gray grunted and then yelled, "You let our prey get away."

As soon as Thomas stopped running, he was far enough away from them to sense his ki and said, "Oh shit. I didn't expect you to be that fast. Wait, you're a Goddess."

Velonia said, "A lot happens."

As soon as she said that, 4 armored people appeared and then lifted their fists up saying, "And there is a new opponent."

Thomas heard that and looked up and said, "You gotta be shitting me right now. I get away from one people to get to another. This is crazy. What the hell is next?"

Velonia said, "You know that they are from Halo, right? It went from High School DxD to Fairy Tail to Dragon Ball to Halo."

Thomas said, "I know who they are, Velonia. Master Chief, Frederic-104, Kelly-087, and Linda-058. This never stops. And that's not good for business."

Velonia asked, "Shall we come up with a new approach?"

Thomas answered, "Nope. Let's just fight it out. Everyone has been here for about a month now, right?"

Velonia answered, "Yes. No one has been here any longer than a month. Meaning that everyone are 1st years in this school."

As Team Blue charged toward Thomas, Thomas entered his fighting stance and said, "Let's begin."


	8. Thomas Overwhelmed: A New Battle Starts

Master Chief got in front of Thomas and started swinging at Thomas. Thomas blocked all of his punches. Frederic-104 appeared beside him and went to kick Thomas' legs, but Thomas blocked using his own leg. Kelly-087 saw that and then went to kick his crotch, but Thomas jumped back and Frederic-104 caught him and then Master Chief started punching him over and over again. Linda-058 kicked his legs over and over again. Thomas growled and then said to himself, "No matter where I go, I get beat up. No matter where I go, there is a group of people appearing from out of nowhere to whoop my ass. No matter where I go, they appear out of nowhere."

Velonia asked, "Are you ok?"

Thomas roared loudly and then Thomas headbutted Frederic-104 and he flew back and Thomas punched Master Chief in the gut and he flew back about 25 yards. Kelly-087 growled and then punched his face, but nothing happened and then Kelly-087 asked, "What the hell are you?"

Kelly-087 kept punching him over and over again and then Linda-058 appeared behind him kicking his crotch and then Thomas felt that and then collapsed on to his knees and then said, "Ouch."

Linda-058 then kicked his head to the side and Thomas collapsed on to the ground. Thomas said to Velonia, "My balls didn't crack, right?"

Velonia laughed and asked, "Why?"

Thomas answered, "I feel like I just got hit by a bulldozer down there."

Velonia said, "Don't worry, your balls are fine. I can suck you off if you wish."

Thomas said, "No need. Your word is good enough for me."

While Thomas was laying on the ground, Master Chief and Frederic-104 stood back up and started kicking him while he was on the ground holding his crotch. While that was happening, Vegeta and Goku stared at Team Natsu and then Natsu said, "Some fresh prey."

Vegeta heard that and then said, "They think that they can defeat us."

Goku said, "That seems to be the case, Vegeta."

Vegeta said, "Let's do this, Kakarot."

They both charged toward the Team Blue and then Goku appeared before Natsu and punched his face and then his guts and Natsu coughed up a little bit of blood. Vegeta started attacking Gray and then Erza saw that and then said, "We won't let you win so easily."

Wendy said, "Roar of the Sky Dragon." Air flew toward the both of them causing them to fly back into the wall of a building. Natsu said, "Thanks."

Gray said, "I owe ya one, Wendy."

Wendy said, "No need to thank me. We're a team after all."

Lucy said, "They are tougher than they look."

Goku said, "That was magic just now."

Vegeta said, "Yes it was. This isn't our first time dealing with magicians."

Goku looked at them and then asked, "How shall we finish this battle?"

Vegeta answered, "That is entirely up to you. I know how I'm going to end this battle. With my own two hands."

Goku smiled and said, "I see."

Gray said, "Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur." A sword made of ice appeared from his magic and then Vegeta saw that and then Natsu said, "Fire Dragon's Oblivion Sword." A sword made out of fire appeared and Goku smiled and then Wendy said, "Sky Dragon's Azure Sword." A sword made up of the air around her appeared before her and then Erza entered her Lightning Empress Armor.

Lucy said, "Open the Gate of the Twins! Gemini!"

Gemini appeared and then looked at Gray and turned into him and said, "Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur."

They saw that and then Vegeta said, "Magic sure is amazing no matter how many times you see."

Goku said, "Indeed."

They started unleashing attacks at them from all over the place and Goku was screaming as he tried blocking each of their attacks. They were cold, hot, and it kept repeating.

While that was happening, the five gangsters that Thomas beat up earlier woke up and then looked around and then Ruriko said, "It looks like you five are awake. Welcome to my dimension known as Hyperion."

They asked, "Who the hell are you? Where is that little shit?"

Ruriko answered, "If you are talking to me like that, then you must have a death wish. I am a God. And you are just a Human which I could kill within an instant. And if you are talking about Thomas Vang, then he's busy fighting Blue Team from Halo."

They heard that and then said, "Blue Team from Halo, you are joking, right?"

Ruriko answered, "No, I'm not. This dimension brings people from video games and anime from your dimension to this one. Thomas has already fought against a friend of yours and easily defeated him. Marcus Apex. He met up with Issei Hyoudou from High School DxD. He almost lost to Team Natsu from Fairy Tail. He tossed both Son Goku and Vegeta to the ground. And now, he's facing off against Blue Team from Halo. And is in quite the predicament. If this continues, then his sister will try taking him back. And I can't allow that. Plus, he signed the contract. Just like you five."

They yelled, "We didn't sign shit! You probably forced us to sign it in our sleep! Yeah! What they said!"

Ruriko said, "Read it and if they don't look familiar, then tell me if I'm wrong or not. Okay."

They started reading it and then looked at Ruriko and then looked back down. After reading the entire paper, the leader of the group said, "Now that I look at it more carefully, we did sign this in high school. Wait, we were here before."

Ruriko said, "Bingo. You were here before. But I didn't bring anime or game characters into my dimension before. This is all new starting today. So everyone is a 1st year. When you all were here, you were fighting other Humans from your own world. The more points you got, the better your rank would be."

They said, "Thomas Vang, how did he get so strong?"

Ruriko answered, "Thomas has been strong his entire life. That's why he never picked a fight with you. He would have killed you if he got serious. But in this dimension, no one is capable of dying. You can stab them in the heart, but they'll only get knocked out. You tried to kill Thomas Vang, but missed all of his vital spots. So entirely sad."

They looked at her and then Ruriko said, "If you want to face Thomas again, then you'll need to figure out a way to defeat him. Not even his inner self could defeat him."

They growled and then said, "Understood. We'll work hard to figure it out."

Ruriko said, "Please do. Thomas is currently undefeated. He may be retreating to stay in this shit, but he's also taking a lot of damage. So, find his weakness and you'll be able to beat him."

They said, "Yes ma'am."

They took off and then Ruriko said, "Thomas Vang, you are a monster that has no weaknesses. The more you fight, the stronger you get. Just like your lovely sister. I can't wait to see what you show me for the rest of the day."


	9. SSJ Goku and Vegeta Appear

As soon as the five gangsters that Thomas defeated got outside of the school, he saw that Team Natsu was whooping Vegeta and Goku's ass. They saw that and then started running around the battlefield. As the battle continued, Goku growled and pushed the swords back and both Wendy and Natsu flew backwards. Vegeta saw that and then did the same thing to both Gray's and Erza. Goku said, "Enough of this."

Vegeta said, "I guess that it is time to for the real fun to begin."

Goku flew back toward Natsu and then Erza went to swing her swords at Goku, but Vegeta kicked her head backwards saying, "I'm your opponent."

Erza heard that and real Gray said, "You can't be serious."

Goku flew into the fake Gray and flew him right through the wall of a building and then Vegeta flew right into Lucy's head knocking her on to her feet. The fake Gray disappeared and then Lucy grunted and the real Gray said, "Ice-Make: Lance." Lance's made of ice appeared from magic circles, but Goku flew up and around each of the attacks. Vegeta then kicked Wendy's head into the ground and Gray saw that they were flying around the sky like it was nothing saying, "These guys are crazy."

Erza growled and then said, "This isn't good at all."

Lucy stood back up and said, "We're in quite the bind, aren't we?"

Natsu roared loudly and then Vegeta and Goku stopped for a moment and then said, "It seems that he's pissed off. He's extremely angered. Yeah, let's see what they do next."

Natsu said, "Fire Dragon's Wings." Wendy said, "Sky Dragon's Wings." Wings made up of fire appeared from Natsu's back. Wings made up of air from the sky appeared from Wendy's back. They both flew up and then flew after both Goku and Vegeta. Wendy went after Vegeta and Natsu went after Goku. Gray said, "You two can do it."

Erza said, "Win for us."

Lucy said, "We're counting on you."

Goku looked at them and then Natsu appeared attacking with a Fire Dragon's Iron Fist and Goku flew back a little bit screaming. Wendy said, "I will not lose to you."

Vegeta said, "I am a Prince of all Saiyans. I will not lose to anyone."

Goku said, "You'll lose against me."

Vegeta said, "Shut up."

Wendy said, "Sky Dragon's Wave Wind."

She swung her hand around and then a powerful tornado appeared where the both of them were flying. Goku and Vegeta were screaming as a figure from afar sensed a great danger at the school. That shadowy figure started flying toward the school and then while that was happening, the group of five gangsters were running straight into trouble. Issei appeared in front of them and said, "You five were the ones that Thomas easily defeated, correct?"

They asked, "What is it to you?"

Issei snapped his fingers and then his friends appeared of Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Yuuto Kiba, Koneko Toujou, and Asia Argento. They looked at them and then screeched saying, "You can't be serious."

Issei said, "We'd also like to beat the shit out of you. If you don't entirely mind."

They growled and then entered their fighting stance and they each grabbed a hold of one of them with ease while touching each of the other members as Issei punched them all in the face due to him being the strongest of the group. As they collapsed on to the ground, Issei said, "Yep, they really were weak. As expected from regular people without capabilities."

Rias said, "Agreed. Now, this Human you spoke of earlier. Thomas or whatever. How strong is he?"

Issei answered, "I honestly never seen him in a fight. But I believe that he's extremely strong. I might even have a hard time fighting him if I were fighting him."

Koneko said, "That means that you really are weak."

Issei said, "That isn't entirely true. I'm not weak at all."

Akeno said, "Don't underestimate anyone."

Yuuto said, "A strong energy signature is coming from the West."

Asia said, "Agreed. And it keeps growing."

While they were talking, Blue Team believed that they defeated Thomas and started walking away. But Thomas stood back up and said, "You people really have done it this time."

The members of Blue Team heard that and turned back toward him and saw that he was standing up with all of those injuries and said, "You gotta be kidding me. You aren't down for the count yet. Just how strong are you?"

Thomas answered, "It isn't about being strong or not. It is about what it is that you've got to lose. And right now, I honestly got nothing to lose. You four are like my idols, so I will start fighting you seriously from here on out. How's that sound?"

Master Chief sighed and said, "If you can still fight, then we'll accept your proposal. If not, then we'll be the ones pummeling you into the ground."

Thomas laughed and then said, "Understood. Let's begin then, shall we?"

As the 5 of them entered their fighting stances, both Vegeta and Goku were on the ground. Wendy said, "I didn't expect that to work, though."

Natsu said, "Well, that's an extra 2 points for everyone."

Gray said, "It seems that they were our toughest opponents yet. Let's go get something to eat."

Erza said, "Agreed."

Lucy said, "Let's go. I could use some food right about now."

As Wendy and Natsu appeared next to them, they started walking toward a restaurant so they could eat something. But while they were walking away, Vegeta and Goku started moving slowly. Ruriko saw that and smiled asking, "What are you 5 going to do now? They weren't defeated yet. And you don't get any points. Oh, I love this game."

Goku looked at Vegeta and Vegeta looked at Goku saying, "I didn't expect that to happen. We literally got our asses handed to us."

Goku said, "The fight isn't over yet, Vegeta. We still have a trick up our sleeve."

Vegeta said, "I hate it when you are right most of the time, Kakarot. Let's do it."

They both put their arms out and powered up to being Super Saiyans in their first form. They are more muscular than in their normal form and now has gold hair. They started flying toward Team Natsu. As soon as they got close to them, they tackled them all to the ground with ease.


	10. Thomas Dominates Against Blue Team

As soon as Blue Team got into their fighting stances, Thomas started walking toward them while his fists were up. Velonia asked, "Are you really going to go all out this time?"

Master Chief stared at Thomas and Thomas said to Velonia, "Of course I am. Let's do this."

As soon as Master Chief saw that he was close enough to swing at him, Thomas punched his fist back and Master Chief grunted and then moved back shaking his hand around. Frederic-104 kicked his left leg, but Thomas tilted his body to the side to lessen the pain. But that didn't work as Linda-058 stomped his face into the ground again. As soon as Kelly-087 went to kick his face, Thomas rolled out of the way and then hopped up by placing one hand on to the ground and did a backflip to get back on to his feet. Linda-058 said, "I have a feeling that he's been getting stronger every time we hit him."

Master Chief smiled and then said, "The less we hit him, the weaker he gets."

Thomas looked at him and then said, "Wrong once again. To weaken me, you must not attack me for another 30 minutes or so. Plus, I did get attacked before coming here. So, I was already pretty strong."

Master Chief sighed and then Kelly-087 said, "This man is troublesome."

Frederic-104 said, "You are one hell of a monster."

Thomas entered one of his stances and then said, "Let's do this."

Master Chief growled and then ran toward him, but Thomas punched the right side of his helmet and Master Chief flew to the side. Linda-058 went to kick his head, but Thomas brought his right arm back and blocked her kick and then Kelly-087 went to punch his face. Thomas moved his left arm in front of her fist and then blocked it. Frederic-104 was behind him and went to punch his head, but Thomas bent his body back and then said, "Hello."

Frederic-104 grunted and jumped back before Thomas could hit him. Linda-058 went to attack him while he wasn't looking, but Thomas dove to the left side and Master Chief appeared kicking, Thomas' guts. Thomas flew back toward Frederic-104 and he brought his hands together and smashed them down into Thomas' back. Thomas fell into the ground and then Ruriko watched the fight as he jumped over their feet causing them to kick each others feet. Thomas appeared on his feet after that and then Master Chief said, "This man is insane."

While Thomas was fighting against Blue Team, Super Saiyan Goku and Vegeta were punching Team Natsu into complete submission. Their power rose by four times what they were using before. Natsu tried hitting Goku, but Goku caught his fist with ease and headbutted him causing him to hit the ground hard. Erza tried hitting Vegeta with her sword, but Vegeta turned toward it with immense speed and chewed the blade up completely. Causing her sword to shatter. Erza growled and then Wendy said, "These two gained one hell of a power boost."

Gray said, "And their physique grew by about 4 times what it used to be."

Natsu asked, "What the hell happened to you guys?"

Lucy answered, "They transformed into something even more dangerous."

Goku and Vegeta jumped back and said, "Time to end this."

Goku said, "Ka...me...ha...me..." Vegeta said, "Final..." Goku said, "...ha." Vegeta said, "...Flash." Two deadly energy beams flew toward Team Natsu and they saw that and grunted and after they hit them, they started screaming and then after 30 seconds, the attacks stopped and then all of Team Natsu were done in by their teamwork. Vegeta asked, "Shall we get going?"

Goku answered, "Yes. We need to fight more people after all."

Ruriko said, "Go pick up Team Natsu from Fairy Tail."

The invisible medics appeared lifting them all up and carried them to the infirmary in the school. The gangsters were already there at the schools infirmary. Marcus looked at them and said, "Even more people are here, huh?"

Ruriko answered, "Yes. Team Natsu from Fairy Tail was defeated by Super Saiyan Goku and Super Saiyan Vegeta from Dragon Ball. These gangsters which are your friends were defeated by Rias Gremory's Peerage from High School DxD. And you were defeated by Thomas Vang from your world and Issei Hyoudou from High School DxD."

Marcus growled and asked, "Has he not been defeated yet?"

Ruriko answered, "I'm afraid not. I tried to tell your friends how to defeat him, but they got defeated by someone else instead."

Marcus said, "Worthless idiots."

Ruriko said, "When you are capable of walking again, please do go back out there. You are stuck here for 4 years after all."

Marcus heard that and said, "Don't worry, I know."

Ruriko smiled and then said, "Good. Well now, I have to get back to my office and see how bad Thomas is doing against Blue Team from Halo."

She disappeared and then Marcus saw that and then said, "She's good."

As soon as she appeared back in her office, Thomas was fighting against Blue Team with ease. Thomas punched Master Chief's head into the ground and then kicked Frederic-104's ribs and he flew into the wall beside them. Kelly-087 went to kick his head again, but Thomas punched her foot causing her to spin around in circles and then Thomas headbutted her causing her to fall down. Linda-058 said, "He really did say that he was going to fight us seriously."

Master Chief growled and stood back up and then said, "He's good. And he's not even using magic like that brat Marcus Apex."

Thomas said, "Oh yeah, I defeated him with ease. One punch it took for me to beat him."

Master Chief said, "He really is weak. He is only capable of creating his own magic. Yet, doesn't know how to properly use it like you."

Frederic-104 said, "Let's end this fight right here and now."

Kelly-087 said, "Agreed."

Thomas said, "If that's the case, then I shall do as you say."

Thomas entered a completely different stance and said, "1st Sky Dragon's Stance..." Everyone heard that and then they went to punch and kick Thomas, but Thomas spun in circles saying, "...Wave Wind." A tornado appeared from Thomas' body and then it sucked all of Blue Team up and they started screaming excessively. After Thomas heard that the screams die down, Thomas stopped spinning around in circles and then the tornado disappeared as well. All four members of Blue Team collapsed on to the ground around Thomas and then Thomas collapsed on to his knees breathing heavily and said, "I honestly need to stop pushing myself."

He sat down after that and then said, "I won."

Velonia said, "You really are pushing your luck."

Thomas laughed and then said, "I get that a lot. Well now, I guess that I'll wait here till I regain my energy of wanting to do something."

Velonia asked, "Why don't you heal yourself?"

Thomas answered, "That isn't fun at all."

Velonia said, "Oh, I'm going to love this."

Thomas said, "So am I. This place truly is a crazy school for people."

Velonia said, "Yes it is."


	11. Monkey D Luffy Appears

As Thomas stayed beside Blue Team, to catch his breath, doctors appeared asking, "Do you wish to go to the infirmary?"

Thomas answered, "Nah, I'm good. Let me take a breather. That's all I need."

The doctors smiled and then lifted the four members of Blue Team up and then they took off once they picked them up. Thomas said, "They sure are fast."

Velonia said, "That is because of their magic ability. They are Gods as well as Ruriko. Marcus Apex should be coming out of the infirmary soon."

Thomas said, "I bet that he is."

As they were talking, Rias Gremory's group appeared and Issei said, "It seems that I was right. It really was you fighting someone over here."

Thomas said, "Issei, huh? Let me catch my breath. I've been through a lot."

Issei said, "Who were you facing?"

Thomas answered, "First, it was Team Natsu. Second, it was Son Goku and Vegeta. Afterwards, it wsa five gangsters from my own dimension. And then, Blue Team."

Issei said, "I see. They really were a troublesome bunch of a people."

Rias looked at him and asked, "How are you feeling at the moment?"

Thomas answered, "Like shit."

Yuuto said, "You shouldn't rest out here."

Thomas said, "I know. But I'll be fine."

Koneko said, "Says the person that literally has broken limbs."

Thomas said, "Oh that, don't worry about it. It'll heal in no time."

Akeno sid, "You really are crazy."

Thomas said, "Not at all."

While they were talking, Marcus started leaving the school building. Marcus said, "Fresh air. It feels great. Not even Blue Team could defeat Thomas. Thomas sure is a monster. He's not even using magic to defeat us. No, he is. Stance Magic to be exact. Stance Magic is dangerous if known how to use it. Well, I should start searching for people to humiliate."

As soon as Marcus started to leave the school grounds, Ruriko said, "Marcus Apex has finally made his move. Who will he be up against next? He lost to both Thomas Vang and Issei Hyoudou with ease when Thomas first got here. What'll happen next to you Marcus? I can't wait. Hahahahaha. And Thomas Vang, you keep surprising me. But one of these days, you'll have to leave this place. A couple days from now, a girl will be appearing here from another world. I can't wait to see what happens next. Also, soon, a new threat will appear here on Hyperion. How will you all handle this new threat while being forced to fight one another? That is a show to see. What will you show this dimension ladies and gentlemen?"

Rias said, "Well, we should get going to rack up some more points."

Thomas said, "Go ahead. If you need me, then just yell out my name. I'll come to help out if you need me."

Issei said, "Understood."

Koneko said, "We don't trust you."

Thomas said, "That's very smart of you. Well, keep it up and your chest might grow."

Koneko had veins popping out of her head and went to stomp his head into the ground, but Thomas rolled over to the side and grunted a little bit and then said, "Shit that hurt. But that's ok. I should have just took it head on."

Velonia laughed and then his bones started reattaching themselves and Rias and her peerage took off. Rias said, "Good luck, Thomas."

Thomas stood up and said, "You too."

Rias saw that and then said, "You weren't lying. It healed in no time."

Thomas asked, "Why would I lie to you? Oh yeah, you remember Marcus Apex?"

Issei answered, "Yeah, the guy we took out together. What about him?"

Thomas answered, "He's out of the infirmary. Just wanted to let you know that."

Issei said, "I see. It seems that I didn't hit him hard enough."

Thomas laughed and said, "So entirely true."

Thomas took off and then Rias said, "Damn, he's fast."

Asia said, "He didn't even leave a speck of dust on the ground."

Akeno said, "He's definitely a professional."

Yuuto said, "We shouldn't make him our enemy."

Koneko said, "Agreed."

Issei said, "He's one hell of an ally."

Yuuto said, "Agreed."

Rias said, "Enough chit chat. It's time for us to go."

They said, "Yes ma'am."

As they started running back to the battlefield, Thomas was running around the entire dimension. Marcus was 6 blocks away from the school building and then sensed something placing his hand out. As soon as he saw a stretched out arm fly into his hand, the hand flew out of a window and then flew toward the man that threw the punch. The man tilted his body back and then said, "Woah, I didn't expect that. He just used a mirror to deflect my attack and send it my way. Just like Brulee on Totto Land. I guess that I'll have to figure out a way to defeat him."

He charged forward and then Marcus saw him and said, "Monkey D. Luffy, huh? Where is your crew?"

Luffy answered, "Well, I got lost and I'm here alone. Got a problem with that."

Marcus answered, "Nope. The less people there are, the better."

Luffy said, "I agree as well. But there is nothing fair about a battle between pirates after all."

Marcus said, "I'm not a pirate."

Luffy heard that and then asked, "Are you a marine?"

Marcus answered, "Nope. Just a citizen of this place."

Luffy said, "Good to know. Gomu Gomu no..."

Marcus said, "I see. You are about to attack me. I guess that I should get used to this."

Marcus entered his fighting stance and then Luffy said, "...Pistol." As Luffy's fist flew toward Marcus, Marcus went to block it, but decided to just dodge it. Marcus grabbed his arm while it was coming back toward him and Luffy flew toward Marcus. Marcus smiled and as soon as Luffy got close to Marcus, Marcus punched his head down into the ground. Luffy hit the ground hard and then bounced back on to his feet saying, "He's strong. I gotta figure out a way to stop him."


	12. Roronoa Zoro Appears Before Yugi Mutou

Luffy and Marcus were still fighting it out. Luffy looked at him and then Marcus asked, "Is that all you got?"

Luffy heard that and then Marcus took a sword out and then said, "Here I come."

Marcus started swinging his sword at Luffy over and over again, but Luffy used his hands to grab on to the edges of the buildings and launched himself out of there. Marcus saw that and as Luffy was flying out of there, Marcus appeared in front of him and swung to chop Luffy's head off, but Luffy's head flew back and then Marcus saw that and then asked, "What the hell are you?"

Luffy looked up at him with a smile on his face answering, "I'm a rubber man."

Marcus heard that and then Luffy said, "Gomu Gomu no Kane."

Luffy's head flew right into Marcus' head causing Marcus' eyes to bug out completely and Marcus started flying backwards toward a building and then Luffy landed on his feet saying, "Woah, that actually worked on him. I'm surprised. And here I thought that he would be a strong opponent. He's weak to physical attacks. He really sucks."

Luffy started running around again and said, "Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Brook, Franky, Sanji, Robin, where are you? Jinbei, are you there?"

While Luffy was searching for all of the members of his crew, Thomas was in a completely different area. Thomas looked around and then said, "It's been less than a day since I've arrived here and took a lot of damage, huh? I won't be able to take much more of this."

Velonia said, "Well, I believe that Marcus Apex was defeated once again. He seems to be weak against physical attacks. But is strong when he's not attacked by anything."

Thomas asked, "Who defeated him?"

Velonia answered, "Monkey D. Luffy. One of your favorite anime characters from One Piece."

Thomas smiled and then said, "I see. How long did the battle last?"

Velonia answered, "5 minutes with Marcus dominating for most of the battle. Luffy went to retreat, but Marcus appeared before him and Luffy headbutted him pretty hard defeating Marcus."

Thomas smiled and then said, "Well now. That's pretty amazing. I never expected Marcus to be weak against physical attacks. But I guess that is why he was knocked out after one punch against Issei."

Velonia said, "Exactly."

In front of him, a man appeared saying, "An opponent already, huh?"

The girl next to the man said, "Agreed."

Thomas looked at them and then Velonia said, "Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman, huh?"

Thomas looked at them and then said, "You have gotta be kidding me."

Mikasa charged at him and then Thomas looked at her and then appeared behind her and Eren saw that and then Mikasa turned around and Mikasa flew back toward him and then Thomas turned around with immense speed and swung at her, but Mikasa flew over him and said to herself, "He's extremely fast. We need Captain Levi to defeat this guy."

Eren said to himself, "Mikasa isn't even trying to defeat him. What are you thinking, Mikasa?"

Mikasa landed next to Eren and then Thomas turned back toward Eren and then taunted them with a smile on his face saying, "Come at me ladies and gentlemen."

Eren growled and then bit his hand and transformed into a Titan. Everyone around them saw the explosion within Hyperion and then Ruriko said, "Thomas really pissed Eren off. What'll happen next I wonder?"

While Eren was turning into a Titan, Rias Gremory and her peerage were just behind where Thomas was and saw Thomas standing there. Rias asked, "What the hell are you doing, Thomas?"

Issei answered, "He's fighting two people it seems."

Akeno said, "His opponents look strong."

Thomas entered his fighting stance and then as soon as the smoke disappeared, Thomas smiled and then Eren ran toward him swinging at Thomas, but Thomas swung at him and then an illusion of a Dragon appeared from behind him and punched Eren's fist stopping it from getting to Thomas. Eren felt that and then flew back a little. Mikasa said, "Even Eren can't deal with him."

Eren stood back up and then Thomas walked toward them and then Mikasa appeared by Eren and said, "He doesn't have any openings whatsoever. Even if you try attacking him from behind, he'll easily block your attack. We need to find a new strategy to face him."

Eren heard that and then punched the ground causing debris to fly up and Thomas saw that and said, "You gotta be kidding me."

Velonia said, "It seems that we lose."

Thomas turned around and then Eren started punching each piece of debris toward Thomas and it flew right through the Dragon illusion and started hitting Thomas over and over again. After the final piece of debris hit Thomas, Thomas stood there like a zombie. Mikasa flew toward him and Rias saw his smile and then Thomas appeared in between both Mikasa and Eren and then said, "20th Destruction Dragon Style: Atomic Bomb."

Rias said, "Get inside of the portal now. We're getting the hell out of here."

They did and then Rias teleported them all to the school and then Ruriko said, "Shit. We're going to need a lot of doctors to carry back a lot of people."

Rias heard that and then Thomas exploded causing an immeasurable explosion defeating up to 250 people throughout Hyperion. Ruriko saw Rias and her peerage standing in front of the school and then said, "You people sure are amazing. Getting out of dodge."

Rias said, "We don't plan on getting defeated that easily, ma'am."

Issei said, "That was pretty dangerous though."

Ruriko said, "Yes it was. With that one attack, Thomas Vang defeated 250 people in an instant."

Asia said, "250 people got hit by that attack. You can't be serious."

Ruriko said, "I am. Giving Thomas Vang a total of 250 points."

As soon as the doctors started moving out throughout Hyperion to pick up the 250 bodies, Roronoa Zoro was running around and asked, "What the hell was that explosion earlier? It was pretty far."

A man appeared from behind a building answering, "A Human known as Thomas Vang blew himself up to sacrifice himself so that he wouldn't be defeated by anyone but whoever he chooses to defeat him."

Zoro stopped running and asked, "Who are you?"

The man heard that and then said, "Oh, where are my manners? I am Yugi Mutou. Shall we fight?"

Zoro heard that and said, "All I'm trying to do is locate my crew members. But if I have no choice, then yes, I will fight."

Yugi smiled and then said, "No you don't."

Zoro sighed and took his swords out and got ready for battle.


	13. Yugi vs Zoro: Naruto Uzumaki Appears

As Zoro was getting ready for battle, Yugi said, "I guess that it is time for the battle between the two of us to start."

Zoro said, "Agreed."

Yugi took six random cards and then Zoro stared at him and then asked, "Do you not fight with weapons?"

Yugi answered, "Nope. I fight with cards. Let's see how you handle them."

Zoro heard that and then Yugi placed a card in a slot and then a being started appearing from out of nowhere. Zoro stared at it and then asked, "What the hell is that?"

Yugi answered, "A Dinosaur known as King Rex. How well will you do against a Dinosaur?"

Zoro looked at it and then said to himself, "I defeated a Dragon. This should be easy. Well, let's see what happens next."

Zoro entered one of his stances and then Yugi said, "Go get him King Rex."

King Rex charged toward Zoro and swung at Zoro, but Zoro jumped back and then said, "He's a lot faster than I expected."

Yugi said, "Well, he's a Dinosaur. Dinosaurs are pretty fast when it comes to attacking their prey."

Zoro growled and kept jumping back to avoid getting hit by King Rex's claws. King Rex destroyed a lot of the road and then Zoro said to himself, "I need better ground. I'm not getting anywhere. And I thought that this was going to be easy. This Dinosaur or whatever continues to push me back."

While they were fighting somewhere in Hyperion, Ruriko asked, "What will happen when I change things up a bit. A building has a living being in it. What will you all do, Roronoa Zoro?"

As soon as Zoro got close to getting pinned against a wall of a building, a Human girl appeared from the house and saw the Dinosaur and screamed. Zoro heard that and then yelled, "Get out of here now!"

The girl heard that and then looked at Zoro and then the Dinosaur and then back at Zoro and Zoro placed his swords away growling and said, "Shit."

Zoro turned toward the girl and lifted her up like a Princess and started running out of there. King Rex followed him and then Yugi smiled and then said, "Kill them both."

King Rex roared loudly and then the girl asked, "What the hell is that thing?"

Zoro answered, "A Dinosaur, I think. What were you doing here anyway?"

The girl answered, "I live here."

Zoro said, "In Hyperion?"

She answered, "Yes. I've been living here my entire life."

Zoro said, "Seriously?"

She answered, "Yes."

Zoro appeared in an alleyway and placed her down saying, "Wait here for me, alright."

She answered, "Yessir."

Zoro ran out and then entered his stance again with his swords over his mouth blade and then waited for King Rex to appear. Yugi was right behind King Rex and then Zoro said, "Come on you ugly piece of shit. I'm going to chop your fucking head off."

5 seconds later, King Rex turned left and saw Zoro standing there and then went to eat him, but Zoro jumped up and appeared behind King Rex's head and said, "Ittoryu:..." King Rex turned his head toward Zoro, but Zoro said, "...Shishi Sonson." He swung his sword downwards and then King Rex felt that and then his head flew off completely and King Rex disappeared. Yugi saw that and then looked at Zoro and said, "You gotta be kidding me."

Zoro said, "Hm, if I had room like that all the time, then I would have easily defeated that Dinosaur of yours. Shall we end this then?"

Zoro landed on the ground and then said, "Santoryu:..." Yugi saw that and went to check out his cards and then was hesitating to figure out what to use and then as soon as Zoro appeared behind him, he said, "...Ul-Tora Gari."

Yugi collapsed after Zoro sliced him with his swords ending the battle between Yugi Muto and Roronoa Zoro. Zoro ran back to the alleyway and asked, "Are you ok?"

The girl asked, "Is the battle over?"

Zoro answered, "Yes. I'll guide you to wherever you need to go."

The girl said, "Thank you very much. Oh yeah, I'm Koneko Kawabe."

Zoro said, "Roronoa Zoro. But you can call me Zoro."

Koneko said, "Koneko is good enough for me."

Zoro smiled and then said, "Let's go then."

Koneko said, "Alright."

They started taking off and while they were walking around Hyperion, Naruto Uzumaki was walking around an unknown area within Hyperion where a park-like area was active with kids. Naruto said, "This place used to be deserted. What the hell happened in just a short amount of time?"

Naruto looked around and then a kid ran into him and then fell down and then looked at Naruto and Naruto placed his hand out asking, "Are you ok?"

The kid grabbed a hold of his hand and answered, "Yeah. I'm sorry for bumping into you. Are you one of the fighters from Hyperion Academy?"

Naruto answered, "Yes I am. And you are?"

The kid answered, "A resident of Hyperion. We all are actually."

Naruto said, "But this place was deserted a couple minutes ago."

The kid said, "Yes. That is also true. Due to the creator wanting to change things up, we beings are here to make you make choices. You fight to destroy, or fight to protect? It is a pretty simple thing if you ask me. You are all people that destroy everything you see. Just like that Thomas Vang fellow. He launched a literal atomic bomb in a city destroying 25% of Hyperion."

Naruto heard that and then a voice appeared saying, "Let's go Naruto. We have people to defeat."

Naruto said, "I'm coming Sakura."

Naruto ran toward Sakura Haruno and said, "Let's go then."

They took off and then Sakura asked, "Where did all of these people come from? We won't know who the enemy is if this keeps up."

Naruto said, "I know."


	14. Two Days Later

In the infirmary of the school over 250 people were in it unconscious due to Thomas' attack. Including Thomas himself was done in by it. One of the five gangsters said, "It seems that somebody done Thomas in."

Ruriko appeared and said, "No one done him in. He did this to himself."

He heard that and then the other 4 asked, "What are you talking about? He's insane, but he wouldn't try killing himself."

Ruriko said, "He detonated an atomic bomb in Hyperion defeating 250 fighters. Now, please do enjoy your fight out there."

As soon as they got outside of the school, Naruto and Sakura appeared saying, "It seems that they are perfect for gaining points."

Ruriko said, "Those 5 really have the worst of luck. Just like Marcus Apex. It truly is sad."

Naruto said, "Well, let's do this."

Sakura said, "Agreed."

Sakura punched the ground causing a lot of it to shatter and the 5 gangsters turned toward them and then one of them punched the ground like Sakura did causing the ground to shatter just like what Sakura did. Sakura saw that and then said, "Hm, someone actually countered that."

Naruto said, "Well, not for long."

Ruriko asked, "How long will those five last, I wonder?"

They charged toward one another and then Naruto said, "Rasengan."

Naruto pushed the ball right into one of their chests causing them to fly back into Sakura and Sakura punched him into the ground hard. Naruto kept using the same attack to take them over to Sakura and then Sakura finished them off by punching them into the ground. Ruriko appeared saying, "That's gotta hurt."

Sakura heard that and then turned around and saw that it was just Ruriko and said, "Please don't scare me like that, Ms. Shinonono."

Ruriko said, "Sorry about that. I was just admiring the fight. That's the third time they lost today."

Naruto said, "Seriously."

Ruriko answered, "Yep. They are weaker than they look. But they are also strong."

Sakura said, "We noticed. Only one of them used magic, though."

Ruriko said, "That, I know."

Naruto asked, "Why are there so many beings around here now? It used to be just us students around here."

Ruriko answered, "I don't want Thomas to just destroy things when he fights. Now there is a consequence that he doesn't know about. If anyone defeats one of the residents of my realm, then they will lose a point."

Naruto heard that and said, "Damn. Not good."

Sakura said, "Not good at all. By the way, was this really your decision?"

Ruriko answered, "Nope. It was his sister's decision to make life more difficult for everyone. His sister was also a student here. She is currently going out with a girl from a completely different dimension that she has no connection with. But they love each other all the same. What'll happen next is entirely up to him?"

Sakura asked, "What if one of the residents attacks us?"

Ruriko answered, "Then you gain 1 to 10 points. It all depends on the strength of the resident. They are ranked by levels. Level 1 through 10 will give you 1 point. Level 11 to 20 is 2 points. 21 to 30 is 3 points. 31 to 40 is 4 points. 41 to 50 is 5 points. 51 to 60 is 6 points. 61 to 70 is 7 points. 71 to 80 is 8 points. 81 to 90 is 9 points. And 91 to 100 is 10 points. That's just how things are now. You can defeat a resident only if they attack you first. You attack them first, then you will automatically lose a point."

They heard that and then Ruriko said, "Well, take care. I must answer the phone. His sister is calling."

They said, "Thank you for the explanation."

She disappeared and appeared in her office and picked the phone up saying, "Hello Jenna. How may I help you?"

Jenna asked, "How is my little brother handling the new rule, huh?"

Ruriko answered, "He's currently in the infirmary due to him setting off an atomic bomb."

Jenna said, "I see. So he finally made it to the infirmary. So, how many residents are there now?"

Ruriko answered, "Over a million. And it keeps increasing. Hyperion is getting bigger and bigger. The battles are helping it expand as we planned it."

Jenna said, "Good. So, how many points does Thomas have right now."

Ruriko answered, "260."

Jenna said, "Because of what exactly?"

Ruriko answered, "He let an atomic bomb explode in Hyperion."

Jenna laughed and then said, "I see. It took out 260 people."

Ruriko said, "Nope. It took out 250 people. Thomas defeated 10 people before that."

Jenna said, "I see. Thomas sure is amazing. It took me at least 5 days to get over 250 points."

Ruriko said, "I know. But how will he handle the news about the new rule? He hasn't woke up yet. So, I'm waiting for him."

Jenna said, "It'll take two days. Trust me."

Ruriko said, "Alright. See you later."

Jenna said, "Likewise."

2 days later, a girl appeared in her office and then Ruriko said, "We're just waiting for one more person. I hope that you don't mind."

She said, "Not at all. I'm a very patient person."

In the infirmary, a doctor looked at Thomas and Thomas said, "Oh, a doctor, huh?"

He said, "Ms. Shinonono wants to speak with you when you are ready to move."

Thomas asked, "Is that so?"

The doctor said, "Yes it is."

Thomas said, "Alright. I'll be there in about 20 minutes."

20 minutes later, Thomas walked in and then said, "You have asked for me."

The girl looked at him and then Ruriko answered, "Yes I have, Thomas. Now, I need to speak with her. So have a seat."

Thomas said, "With pleasure."

Thomas sat down in the back and then said, "Two day nap and I don't feel any older. Hahahaha."


	15. Seraphina Angel Fights Inner Self

The girl looked at Thomas and then asked, "Why is he here?"

Ruriko answered, "You'll find out once your enrollment is complete. This dimension is known to hold different types of people. Humans, Dragons, Elves, and more. From both anime, movie, tv show, comics, manga, and game worlds. Thomas here is a monster himself."

Thomas said, "Not strong enough to be considered a monster."

Ruriko said, "Thomas defeated 250 people with one tactical nuke."

Thomas said, "It was either get defeated or take everyone else with me."

Ruriko said, "So, if there were civilians, then what would you do?"

Thomas answered, "Think of a completely different strategy to win the battle."

The girl looked at him and saw that he was looking outside of the window and Thomas said, "Marcus Apex, huh? He never does give up. Let me guess, you told the five gangsters that I have some type of weakness."

Ruriko smiled and then answered, "Of course. They want you dead for being a failure in life."

Thomas smiled and then asked, "Who are you calling a failure in life?"

Ruriko pointed at him and then said, "You. Now, how about we get started with the transfer? Are you willing to take the serum to gain magic. Or will you stay as you are now?"

The girl answered, "I, Seraphina Angel, will take the injection."

Ruriko smiled and then said, "If that is the case, then sign these papers."

Thomas heard that and then looked at her smiling and said, "It seems that we got another crazy one here."

Ruriko said, "Your sister said the same thing when she was a student here. Not many people survive the injection, Seraphina."

Seraphina said, "I understand. I don't care about the survival rate. Anything is possible."

Ruriko said, "I know. Thomas Vang survived due to his ability to get stronger during a fight. What will you show us?"

Seraphina looked at Thomas and then Thomas said, "Good luck, you'll need it."

Seraphina asked, "What was your inner self, Thomas?"

Thomas answered, "I'll tell you once you beat your inner self. Wait, how did you know that you were about to fight your inner self?"

She answered, "It says it on the paper."

Thomas said, "No wonder why I didn't pass any of the school exams. I can't read for shit."

They laughed and then Thomas looked out of the window and his smile disappeared when he saw Marcus looking at him. Marcus vanished and appeared in front of the window punching it. Thomas saw that and then said, "I guess that I'll be back."

Seraphina asked, "Where are you going?"

Thomas answered, "To defeat Marcus Apex. A man that despises me for who I am. Also, defeated him with ease. He was my first opponent after defeating my inner self."

Seraphina said, "Is it really that difficult?"

Thomas answered, "Yes."

Ruriko said, "Took Thomas about an entire day to defeat his inner self."

Seraphina said, "Scary."

Ruriko said, "It would have been longer if Thomas didn't have the ability to get stronger within a fight."

Thomas said, "I'll be back."

Ruriko said, "Have fun."

Thomas took off and then Marcus smiled and then Ruriko opened the window saying, "You got what you wanted. Thomas Vang is coming."

Marcus said, "Good. I might have figured out a way to defeat Thomas. By the way, who is she?"

Seraphina looked at him and then Ruriko answered, "A person from another dimension. Why do you ask?"

Marcus answered, "She's hot as hell."

Thomas appeared beside him and swung at him, but Marcus jumped back and Ruriko saw his fist and saw that it stopped in mid-air. Marcus laughed and said, "I got you this time, Thomas."

Ruriko stepped back to her desk and then as soon as she signed the papers, she sat back and then the chair tied her down to it and then Ruriko appeared by her and injected the serum into her. Seraphina started shaking immediately and then said to herself, "It hurts so much, yet I can't speak my mind. Shit."

After 2 minutes, she stopped moving altogether and appeared in a bright white room. Seraphina said, "So, this is my inner self, huh?"

A voice appeared answering, "Yes it is. I don't feel like you are a danger to me. So this'll be an easy victory. Even Thomas Vang will have a hard time against Marcus Apex."

Seraphina asked, "Why bring him up?"

The voice answered, "I know that you've been keeping an eye on him ever since he entered the main office. Yet, he never looked at you once."

Seraphina asked, "Why do you say that?"

The voice answered, "Every time his head was pointed at you, his eyes were pointed elsewards. I don't think that he trusts you."

Seraphina looked around and asked, "What makes you think that I want him to trust me?"

The voice answered, "Your job is to keep an eye on Thomas Vang. If he's a dangerous being, then you are ordered to kill him. If he isn't, then you can leave him alone."

Seraphina said, "I see. You know about my mission as well. I guess that it is time to fight you and get back to the living world."

The voice heard that and said, "You are just as cocky as Thomas Vang. How about you watch Thomas Vang and Marcus Apex's fight before we do anything?"

Seraphina said, "Fine."

As the voice placed the fight down in front of her, Thomas was frozen stiff and Thomas growled and then Marcus kicked Thomas' face and Thomas flew into the window causing his head to get stuck in the window. Ruriko saw that and then asked, "How is it going?"

Thomas answered, "Pretty well. I guess that it is about time."

Marcus pulled Thomas out of the window cutting his throat with the glass and Marcus launched him toward a Human. Thomas stared at the Human and the man screamed and Thomas landed on his feet and launched himself forward toward Marcus as blood was gushing out of his neck. Marcus asked, "Why won't you just die already, Thomas?"

Thomas answered, "I'm not a quitter like you."

Marcus laughed and then placed his hand out and Thomas froze completely again. But the blood continued to come out of him. Thomas grunted and then said to himself, "Velonia, how about we teach him a lesson?"

Velonia laughed and said, "I've been waiting two days for you to say that. Roar like a Dragon."

Thomas started to roar like a Dragon and then Natsu heard that and then Gray asked, "What the hell?"

Erza said, "It sounded like a Dragon."

Wendy asked, "Did she bring a Dragon into this dimension?"

Lucy answered, "That is unknown."

Natsu said, "This was the same as when I roared when I faced Cobra. It seems that there is another Dragon Slayer like myself capable of roaring like a true Dragon."

Gray asked, "Who could that possibly be?"

Lucy answered, "That man that escaped our fight earlier."

Natsu said, "Yes. He must be behind this."

Thomas started twitching and then Marcus appeared before him saying, "Destroy Time Life."

Thomas felt that his time was vanishing and then Velonia said, "Here we go."

Thomas' head tilted backwards and then Thomas screamed loudly and a devastating attack flew out of his mouth. Before Thomas collapsed on to the ground, Thomas stopped himself and then Marcus said, "Impossible. He broke free from my most dangerous technique."

Thomas lifted his body up and then said, "Time for you to rest in peace."

Marcus laughed and then swung at Thomas, but Thomas caught his fist and twisted it causing Marcus to flip on to his head. Thomas then kicked his head causing Marcus to fly back. Thomas then appeared before the Human and kicked Marcus' head causing him to fly into the school building. Marcus was out cold and then Thomas placed his hands by his throat and then started putting pressure on it. Velonia said, "Release your throat now."

Thomas did and then the wounds disappeared and then Thomas smiled and said, "Well now, I guess that it is time to go back."

Thomas took off and then appeared in the main office and sat down in the chair and said, "Now, let's see how strong her inner self is."

Ruriko said, "Agreed. Start the fight already."

The voice said, "It seems that my prediction was wrong. So sad. May your soul rest in peace."

A girl in a Human Form appeared saying, "It is time for the fun to begin."

Seraphina smiled and they charged toward one another and swung at each other.


	16. Mila Matthews Dominate Against Seraphina

Thomas looked at the screen with a smile on his face saying, "Who will win? The Human or the Human?"

Ruriko said, "You can tell that they are both Humans."

Thomas answered, "Yes. I am similar to Marcus Apex after all. Well, not entirely. But that man is a total pain in my ass. That girl that Human is fighting is a Human that is probably capable of giving me a hard time. If I fought her right here and now, then I'd probably lose. But by looking at her now, she'll definitely whoop some ass. That girl doesn't stand a chance against her inner self. But it is possible to win."

Ruriko asked, "What are the odds?" Thomas answered, "1 to a million."

Ruriko heard that and Thomas said, "But if she can get some heavy hits in there, then it would be better for her."

Ruriko laughed and then said, "So, how did it feel to blow up 250 people? Not including yourself."

Thomas said, "It sucked."

While they were talking, Seraphina stared at her and then she said, "You will not win against me, Seraphina Angel."

Seraphina said, "Yes, I will. I'm not dying here today."

The girl said, "I, Mila Matthews, will demolish you now."

They started swinging at each other with force and then Seraphina kicked her face. Mila didn't budge whatsoever and then Seraphina said, "I may be a martial artist, but you are far more dangerous than that."

Mila smiled and then went to punch her, but Seraphina bent her body back dodging her fist. Mila saw that and then Seraphina lifted her foot up to kick her jaw, but Mila tilted her head back making her miss by a mm. Seraphina grunted and did a cartwheel backwards to get some distance away from Mila. Mila saw that and asked, "Why are you running away from me?"

Seraphina heard that and then Thomas asked, "What will you do next, I wonder?"

Mila appeared before her and then Seraphina ducked as she sensed Mila's attack coming at her from behind and Seraphina placed her hands on the ground. Lifted herself up into the handstand and grabbed Mila's head with her legs and then brought her legs forward lifting Mila off of the ground. Mila saw that and then Mila landed on her feet and charged toward Seraphina. Mila grabbed her legs and then launched her backwards with Seraphina grabbing on to her head before getting passed her. And Seraphina launched her into the barrier of her conscious. As soon as they hit the barrier, her head snapped to the side and then Thomas asked, "Was my fight that bad?"

Ruriko answered, "Yours was worse. You literally killed yourself multiple times. I heard your neck snap so many times that it isn't even funny."

Mila landed on her feet as Seraphina was on the ground and Mila said, "Nice try, but I'm not even injured."

Seraphina growled and then kicked her leg and Mila grunted and collapsed on to one knee. Mila saw that and then looked at her, but saw her foot close to her face, but was stopped by Mila's own hands. Mila grabbed a hold of her foot and then launched her into the other end of her conscious. As soon as she landed against it, she appeared beside her and started kicking her over and over again. Seraphina was screaming as she was losing blood. Ruriko asked, "Were you ever that vicious when fighting someone?"

Thomas answered, "Nope. Did you know, that she's only here because she's here to kill me?"

Ruriko answered, "Yes, I did know that. The sound in their is amazing, you know."

As Mila was beating the shit out of Seraphina, Thomas said to Velonia, "Do you think that you can get my voice in there, Velonia?"

Velonia answered, "Of course. Dragons are good with Telepathy. Go ahead."

Thomas said, "Human, are you really going to let it end like this? The battle has just begun. It took me almost a day to win. And this is only the first 5 minutes. You are letting her get into your head. How about you start using your mind to defeat yourself. Mila Matthews doesn't stand a chance against the one who will be the one to defeat me. So, what do you say? Get up and fight a lovely fight? Or stay down and die and never come back to living? You'll never see your family and loved ones again. And you'll never forgive yourself for losing. What will you do, Human?"

Seraphina heard that and then said to herself, "You are right. I probably won't ever forgive myself if I died here and now. I wonder why the Universal Council wants you dead."

Thomas said, "Don't worry about why they want me dead. Just worry about your situation right now. You are letting her whoop your ass. And I'm just your pillar of light. So rise, my friend. If I can defeat my inner self, then you can defeat your inner self. Defeat her."

Seraphina roared loudly as she opened her eyes wide and then Mila heard that and then lifted Seraphina up and tossed her to the side. Seraphina looked at her and then Seraphina placed her feet against the barrier and launched off of the barrier flying toward Mila. Mila saw that and then kicked her jaw causing Seraphina to fly into the barrier again. Thomas said, "It seems that no matter what she tries, Mila will always overcome it. That's what makes her strong. Overcoming all of the odds that Seraphina brings closer to her goal."

Ruriko said, "Do you think that you could win?"

Velonia answered, "Nope. We'd lose against her without a doubt."

Thomas smiled and answered, "I'd lose without a doubt. There is no winning for me."

Ruriko said, "I see. Even with her help. Velonia."

Thomas said, "Yes. Even with her help, I'd lose."

Ruriko said, "Must be rough working with such a weakling."

Thomas said, "Must be rough being a bitch all the time."

Ruriko said, "Shit, that was cold."

Thomas said, "The truth is the truth."

Ruriko sighed and said, "So true."


	17. Seraphina Wipes Mila Out

As Seraphina was fighting Mila within her own conscious, Zoro appears before the same girl that he saved two days ago saying, "I have a feeling that I'm just going in circles."

Koneko smiled and then said, "It might have a meaning. Or are you just bad with directions?"

Zoro answered, "I think that I'm just bad with directions."

Koneko said, "Well, you are similar to my idiotic brother. I hate to admit it, but he's a complete dick."

Zoro asked, "And what am I?"

Koneko answered, "An idiot that gets lost even when given directions."

Zoro sighed and then a voice appeared saying, "It seems that someone is here. Especially a women."

The Five Gangsters appeared and then Zoro sighed and then placed his sword in his mouth and said, "This'll take a minute."

Koneko took a sword out herself saying, "Screw that, I'm not letting you have all of the fun this time."

Zoro looked at her sword and then asked, "What type of sword is that? I've never seen one before."

Koneko said, "It is known as Kinoduchi. A sword from my grandpa during the Great War. It's sharper than it looks."

The Five Gangsters looked at them and then Zoro smiled and said, "If that's the case, then let's do this."

The Five Gangsters punched the ground causing an explosion and then Koneko jumped on to a wall and started running toward them. Zoro saw that and then said, "Damn, she's good."

Zoro charged forward and then another one swung his fist at her, but Koneko launched herself to the other building and while that was happening, she swung her sword saying, "Three Hawks." Three slashes flew toward them, but one of them put a barrier up and then Zoro looked at them and then said, "Magicians are troublesome."

Koneko said, "Agreed. But they can't handle us."

Zoro smiled and then the Five Gangsters asked, "Why won't they fall? They are insects. Thomas Vang is our target. We need to get stronger. No matter how many times we lose, we will get strong enough to defeat you. No, we'll kill him. Hahahahaha."

Koneko launched herself passed them and then said, "X of Doom." X's appeared on their chests and then blood started gushing out. They were about to collapse when they stopped themselves from dropping. Zoro sighed and appeared behind them placing his swords away and they just collapsed within an instant. Zoro said, "You and I make one hell of a team."

Koneko said, "If you keep getting lost, then we can fight together. Well, you should probably get going."

Zoro laughed and then said, "See you around."

Koneko said, "Likewise."

Zoro took off and then Koneko's brother appeared looking at him and then asked, "Who was he?"

Koneko answered, "Roronoa Zoro. A man from a different Dimension. And a friend of mine. How are you feeling today, Akira?"

Koneko's brother, Akira Kawabe answered, "Looking at you happy like this makes me happy. If you like the man, then just get together with him. I'm not going to stop you."

Koneko said, "Don't worry, he'll definitely be back in about 5 minutes."

Akira asked, "Why do you say that?"

Koneko answered, "He's an idiot like yourself."

Akira screeched and then said, "That's a little harsh, ya know?"

Koneko said, "Well, I only speak the truth. Well, I'll be off now."

Akira said, "Good luck. And stay safe."

Koneko said, "You know me already. See you around."

Koneko took off and then back inside of the consciousness. Seraphina stopped herself from getting hit by Mila. Mila saw that and then Seraphina kicked her jaw to the side and then Mila's head tilted to the side in an instant. Seraphina then kept on the attack. Mila felt all of her hits and asked herself, "Where the hell is all of her power coming from? I am surprised that she's similar to that brat, Thomas Vang. Is that why she was chosen for this mission? I wonder if that's the reason why Seraphina Angel was chosen."

Mila went to kick her ribs, but Seraphina blocked her attack and pushed her to the side causing her to spin around in circles with her leg out. Seraphina smiled and punched her leg with immense force and Mila felt that and her eyes widened and started screaming in agony. Blood gushed out of her leg and then Mila grunted and then said, "You are strong, Seraphina. No wonder why you were chosen to kill Thomas Vang. You and him are alike."

Seraphina said, "I'm nothing like a heartless monster."

Thomas said, "Now that's harsh."

Ruriko said, "Most definitely was."

Seraphina smiled and then said, "Well, of course, killing him wouldn't be easy."

Ruriko heard that and then Seraphina said, "You can't die in this dimension. You try killing a person, they'll just get revived back at the infirmary."

Ruriko smiled and said to herself, "She knows her stuff."

Mila went to punch her, but Seraphina punched her fist back and and blood started gushing out of her elbow and Mila screamed louder and then Seraphina kept punching her face over and over again. After the 15th hit, Mila collapsed and stayed still. Mila said, "You win. I can no longer fight. You get to live after all."

Seraphina stomped her head into the ground knocking her out completely and then Thomas said, "No mercy at all."

Ruriko said, "And she called you a heartless monster. She's the monster."

Seraphina opened her eyes and said, "I'm finally back. Thank you for the encouraging words."

Thomas looked at her and then shook his head.


	18. A Resident Attacks Thomas

Thomas said, "So, why am I here?"

Ruriko answered, "To tell you that there are new rules here."

Seraphina asked, "What rules would they be?"

Ruriko answered, "I have brought residents into the situation. You attack them, you lose points. But if they attack you first, you are capable of getting up to 10 points depending on their level. You will be able to see their level above their heads. 1 through 10 is 1 Point. 11 through 20 is 2 Points. 21 through 30 is 3 Points. 31 through 40 is 4 Points. 41 through 50 is 5 Points. 51 through 60 is 6 Points. 61 through 70 is 7 Points. 71 through 80 is 8 Points. 81 through 90 is 9 Points. And 91 through 100 is 10 Points. If you attack them first and defeat them, then you lose the amount of points that they are worth. Meaning that you can't use '20th Destruction Dragon Style: Atomic Bomb ever again. Unless you wish to go into the negative numbers."

Thomas said, "I'll pay more attention to my surroundings. But it seems that my sister convinced you to make my life even harder."

Ruriko asked, "What makes you think that your sister had anything to do with this, Thomas?"

Thomas answered, "If I'm in this room, then that means my sister did something to get me in here. She really is a troublemaker."

Seraphina asked, "Why is he here anyway? Isn't he pretty intelligent?"

Ruriko answered, "Hell no, Thomas is a complete idiot. He failed all of the Entrance Exams for each school within Atlas. So, this was the only place for him. He would get bullied everyday for being a dumbass."

Seraphina heard that and then Thomas looked at her and then sat back in his chair asking, "Is my sister bribing you?"

Ruriko answered, "Nope."

A Human appeared by the school building and then said to himself, "Thomas Vang is inside of there. I must ask for his help."

Ruriko said, "One more thing Thomas, if a resident asks you for help and you complete his or her task, then you'll get rewarded with Tokens. Tokens are a currency for food and clothing here in Hyperion. Right now, everyone currently has 0. And they must still fight the other people to get points. See that man out there."

Thomas looked outside of the window and saw a man standing outside answering, "Yeah, what about him?"

Ruriko answered, "He's got a '?' mark over his head, right?"

Thomas answered, "Yes. What about it?"

Ruriko answered, "People with those symbols over their heads mean that they need assistance."

Thomas said, "Shit. Why can't it just stay in the fighting situation? But I guess helping people is going to be good."

Velonia said, "I don't trust the girl."

Thomas said, "I know how you feel, Velonia."

Seraphina said, "That reminds me, you were going to tell me who your inner self was."

Thomas said, "That's right. I did say that I would tell you after all. Velonia, Heavenly Elemental Dragon Beast Goddess. A Humanoid Dragon girl."

Seraphina smiled and then said, "Your inner self is a girl."

Thomas said, "Yes. I honestly don't like it, but it'll be fun."

Velonia said, "That's harsh."

Thomas said, "Deal with it till I'm away from her."

Velonia said, "Understood."

Seraphina looked at him and then Thomas asked, "Is that all that you want?"

Ruriko asked, "What's with the hostility?"

Thomas sighed and said, "My apologies. I'm just anxious to get back out there."

Seraphina asked, "Why?"

Thomas answered, "Well, new things have been added. So, I'd love to speak with them."

Ruriko said, "I see."

Jenna called her and then Ruriko said, "Jenna, how are you doing?"

Jenna said, "So, how are you doing, little brother? Not dead yet."

Thomas said, "Of course I'm not dead yet, asshole."

Jenna said, "Oh, the language. Oh, I do hope that you like your next gift. A girl from G-6 will arrive shortly. She's a little crazy. She might be a little crazier than me."

Thomas asked, "Why do you keep changing the rules?"

Jenna answered, "Can't have you not using your head all the time, Thomas. Fighting isn't all that bad. But fighting to protect something is even better, don't you think so as well? Plus, you are a wanted target throughout the multiverse. So am I. Well, you'll be attacked daily. Seraphina Angel is one of the people after your head."

Thomas said, "I know that already."

Seraphina heard that and then asked, "How?"

Thomas answered, "We watched your entire match against your inner self. And you showed your opponent no mercy. I have pride. When a person quits, that means you don't attack them again after that. I'm not that crazy."

Seraphina said, "And if they try to attack you again, then what?"

Thomas answered, "Continue the fight till he or she is defeated. I'm taking my fucking leave."

Marcus appeared in the main office and grabbed Thomas and launched him through the window yelling, "Die!"

Jenna sighed and said, "Marcus Apex, huh? You really are an idiot."

Marcus heard that and then said, "Shut up bitch. You are lucky that I didn't fuck you when I had the chance."

Jenna's girlfriend grabbed the phone saying, "Say that one more time and I'll come there and tear your vocal cord out of your body."

Marcus screeched and then Thomas stood up slowly and walked over to the man and asked, "Is there something that I can help you with?"

The Human answered, "Yes."

He went to stab Thomas, but Thomas moved his body to the side. Thomas asked, "Who are you sir?"

The man answered, "Charles Daniels."

Thomas said, "I see. I guess that I must defeat you now."

Ruriko looked outside and then said, "Oh, it seems that a battle is about to start."

Marcus growled and then Seraphina grabbed Marcus' head and slammed it into the wall and Ruriko said, "And then another fight starts as well."

Jenna said, "To be expected. Thomas did blow up 250 people after all."

Ruriko said, "That was before the residents were here, idiot."

Jenna said, "Trust me, Thomas can handle himself. And that Seraphina girl, I can't wait to see what happens next. Will she attack Thomas? Or will she join him in his crusade to get stronger? Or will she get it on with him? The choice is entirely up to her."

Ruriko smiled and said, "You still never change. Well, talk to you later."

Jenna said, "Likewise."

They hung up and then said, "The fun is about to begin."


	19. 1st Daniels Style: Kakarot Flash

As Seraphina was fighting Marcus and Thomas was fighting Charles, Nami was walking around town when a girl walked passed her saying, "Roronoa Zoro is stuck in a loop. He'll end up walking in circles his entire life if you don't help him."

Nami heard that and turned toward her and she was looking at her saying, "You are a member of his crew, correct?"

Nami answered, "Well, he's a comrade. We are in the same crew."

Koneko said, "I see. Well, he'll end up walking in circles forever if you don't get to him."

Nami was about to when a group of men appeared out of the blue grabbing her ass and Nami felt that and swung her staff at his head and the man flew back toward the wall and Nami said, "Do not grab my ass."

They started attacking her, but Nami blocked their attacks with her staff and then Koneko sighed and then said, "You people from other Dimensions really do have a lot of enemies."

Nami said, "Well, this is a battle academy after all. We are meant to fight everyone."

Koneko said, "I see. I guess that I don't have any complaints. I wonder where I can find a Thomas Vang."

Nami said, "Last place I saw him..."

Thomas appeared flying passed them with blood gushing out of his body. Charles appeared with a smile saying, "Come at me, Thomas Vang."

Thomas growled and then said, "Stop screwing with me."

Charles entered his fighting stance and so did Thomas. Velonia said, "We can't win, Thomas. Retreat."

Charles swung at him with immense speed said, "1st Viper Stance: Speed Shot." Thomas said, "1st Speed Dragon Stance: Speedy Fist." Their attacks collided into one another causing sparks to fly across the battlefield. Koneko swung her sword at the members of rapists and they fell on to their knees. Nami then swung her staff at them knocking them out in an instant. Koneko said, "You really are amazing."

Nami said, "Agreed."

As soon as the smoke disappeared, Thomas was breathing heavily. Charles laughed and then Nami looked at him and Thomas stared at him and Charles walked toward him and said, "This is the end."

Thomas asked, "Why me?"

Charles smiled and swung at him, but Thomas bent his body backwards and lifted his foot up to kick him, but Charles caught his foot and made his sword appear and said, "1st Daniels Style: Kakarot Jab." He went to stab Thomas, but Thomas moved his body out of the way and then while they were still fighting, Seraphina hopped out of the window with Marcus in her hands. She launched him across the street. A Human man appeared out of the blue and caught Marcus saying, "It looks like he's out cold. And you must be Seraphina Angel. I guess that your death brings me happiness."

Seraphina looked at him and then asked, "Who the hell are you?"

The man answered, "Marios Zannis. And man here to kill you."

Seraphina said, "You gotta be kidding me."

Seraphina entered her fighting stance and Marios took a gun out and started firing at her. Seraphina dodged his bullets and charged toward him slowly. Marios smiled and then tossed his gun to the side and said, "This should be extremely fun."

Seraphina said, "I'm really hating this place. And I just arrived here."

Marios pointed at her and Seraphina jumped to the side. But a magic bullet entered her body and she flew back into the building. Ruriko heard that and then Seraphina looked at Marios and Ruriko appeared by the window and then Marios smiled and then continued shooting at her. Seraphina was screaming and then Marios laughed and then said, "Die bitch."

As Marios was attacking her over and over again, Thomas punched Charles in the face, but Charles didn't budge at all. Charles pushed Thomas back and then said, "Game over Thomas Vang. You will die here today."

Thomas looked at him and then said, "3rd Fire Dragon Stance:..." Charles heard that and asked, "What the hell are you planning in that state, Thomas? You can't beat me." Thomas said, "...Fire Breath." He blew out the air and then fire appeared from above him and Charles said, "I see. This is the end, Thomas Vang."

Charles appeared behind him and saying, "1st Daniels Style: Kakarot Flash." Sparks appeared across Thomas' chest and blood flew out of his chest. Thomas collapsed on to the ground. Ruriko saw that and then Velonia said, "Thomas. Get out of there."

Koneko went to step in, but Nami grabbed her and said, "Leave him be."

Charles took off saying, "Weaker than expected. Damn Gods lied."


	20. Save Seraphina: New Team Member

As soon as Charles started walking away from Thomas, Velonia asked, "Are you still with me, Thomas?"

Thomas started moving slowly and then said, "I'm still here."

Velonia laughed and then Thomas pushed himself up slowly and Koneko saw that and then Nami asked, "What the hell are you?"

Thomas looked at Charles and Charles said, "You gotta be kidding me. You aren't defeated yet. But I guess that the Gods didn't lie about you being strong, then. Bring it on."

Thomas said, "Follow me then."

Charles heard that and then Thomas dipped and then Charles saw that and then followed him. Koneko said, "He still plans on fighting him."

Nami said, "He's just as insane as Luffy. He never knows when to give up."

Koneko said, "Your Captain, huh?"

Nami answered, "Yeah, haven't seen him since we arrived here at this dimension."

A couple of voices appeared before them saying, "It seems that two beautiful girls are here. Yeah, I get the one on the right. I get the one on the left. Oh, this is going to be so much fun."

Nami heard that and then Koneko sighed and then said, "Men."

Nami said, "I know someone like them, yet aren't that insane. One is a pervert. And the other is a skeleton."

Koneko laughed and then said, "I see. Sounds like you have fun all the time, Nami."

Nami said, "Well, shit happens."

The man behind them said, "I am George Atlas."

The man in front of them said, "I am John Wyatt."

Koneko said, "I am, I don't give a fuck who you are."

Nami said, "I must say that I must agree with her on this one."

John said, "Seems that they have an attitude."

George said, "I like that. Let's get this excitement over with."

John said, "You are too understandable."

Koneko looked at them and then said, "This should be easy."

Nami said, "Agreed. I'll take George."

Koneko said, "And I'll take John."

As they charged toward their targets, Nami said, "Thunderbolt Tempo." As soon as she said that, she swung her Clima-Tact downwards and a lightning bolt flew down hitting George completely causing him to scream. Koneko said, "Three Hawks." Koneko swung her sword at him and then three slashes appeared across his chest and blood started gushing from his chest. Koneko said, "I'm getting far too strong for this."

Nami said, "Well, you are Level 100. And they were only Level 36."

Koneko said, "So true. Hahahahaha. Damn, I let him get away."

Nami asked, "Who?"

Koneko answered, "Thomas Vang. I was going to ask him for something."

Nami said, "Well, he went that way. You should follow that path."

As Koneko started following Thomas and Charles, Marios continued to fire at her and Ruriko saw that and said, "If this continues, then Seraphina will die. What are you waiting for Seraphina? Get back up."

Seraphina grunted and then everytime she tried to get back up, she was shot down by his invisible bullets. Seraphina said to herself, "Shit. This man is too strong for me. I can't win by myself. I need help."

Marios laughed and then said, "No one is going to help you, bitch. And Thomas Vang is already defeated by Charles Daniels. There is no saving you."

Ruriko heard that and then in an unknown location, Nami appeared before Zoro and Zoro said, "Nami, how long have you been there?"

Nami answered, "Just arrived. And I heard that you were lost."

Zoro said, "Yes. I am. Where are the others?"

Nami answered, "Have no idea. We all separated once we arrived here."

Zoro heard that and then said, "Well now. How did you find me?"

Nami answered, "A girl known as Koneko Kawabe told me where to find you."

Zoro said, "I see. She did find someone. Thank you Koneko. Now, we need to find the others."

Nami said, "That's what I've been trying to do for the past month."

Zoro said, "I see. So, you seem a little stressed out."

Nami answered, "I met some people that wanted to have sex with me and Koneko."

Zoro said, "Men are perverts after all. Well, I think that we should take our leave."

Akira looked at Zoro and Nami talking with one another and then said, "So, you must be Zoro, have you seen Koneko?"

Nami answered, "She's chasing after Thomas Vang at the moment."

Akira said, "Thomas Vang is an idiot. He won't help anyone. He's just a man fighting for his own beliefs."

Zoro said, "And what do you think we're doing?"

Akira looked at him and then said, "I see. I guess that you have a point. Well, she was right. You were definitely going to come back."

Zoro asked, "Why do you say that?"

Akira answered, "Well, quite simple actually. You are pretty bad with directions. Well, if you need anything, then come by and say hello."

Akira walked into the house and said, "I hate people from other dimensions. They are all the same. Complete idiots. I can't wait to see them all perish. Starting with Seraphina Angel."

Thomas heard that and then his speed picked up and Charles growled and placed his sword behind him and his blade opened up to activate his boosters and he started flying toward Thomas. Koneko saw that and then picked up the pace as well.

After 5 minutes, Thomas appeared before them and saw Seraphina getting trampled upon and then trucked Marios into the wall with immeasurable force. Marios screamed loudly and then Charles appeared behind Thomas and swung his sword at Thomas slicing his back. Thomas felt that and then screamed. Koneko appeared kicking Charles into the wall. Ruriko saw that and then asked, "What king of battle is this?" Thomas turned toward Koneko and then Koneko looked at Thomas and then said, "Duck."

Thomas did and a sword appeared above him and Koneko placed her sword in front of her blocking his sword from hitting her. Thomas grunted and then Charles brought his sword down, but Thomas dove to the side barely dodging his attack. Koneko saw that and then swung her sword at him, but Marios shot her with an invisible bullet. Thomas stood up and then pushed Koneko out of the way and entered a fighting stance and a Dragon appeared behind him. Charles saw that and then Marios smiled and then shot at him, but the Dragon placed its hand over his body blocking all of Marios attacks. Marios saw that and then said, "You gotta be kidding me."

Seraphina stood up slowly and kicked Marios' head into the broken glass sticking the sharpest part into his skull completely. Marios collapsed and then Charles said, "That's what you were planning? A three on two assault."

Thomas answered, "I was planning a two on two assault. She just followed us."

Seraphina said, "You would save a person that wants to take your life."

Thomas said, "Hell, I honestly don't care if you are here to take my life or not. You are a target either way."

Charles laughed and then went to stab Thomas, but Thomas' stance changed and a Python appeared and Thomas swung at him with immense speed and the Python flew right into him. Charles flew back into Marios and then Marios pushed the glass out of the window sill and Charles charged toward Thomas, but Koneko swung her sword at him saying, "Roadway of Soverence." Koneko appeared behind him as soon as she finished saying that and then Charles turned toward her. He went to stab her, but Koneko placed her sword away and blood gushed out where his arms were connected and he screamed loudly and Seraphina drop kicked him toward Thomas. Thomas saw that and swung at him again and the Python headbutted Charles knocking him out completely. But before Charles was knocked out, he launched his sword toward Thomas, which Thomas didn't see due to the Python being in the way. The sword flew right into his chest. Thomas felt that and then looked down and then said, "Well, shit."

Koneko heard that and then Thomas took his sword out of his body and then said, "You know, the only reason I picked up the pace was that your brother wants us people from other dimensions dead."

Koneko said, "He wouldn't want that. He loves a challenge."

Thomas said, "You were going to be the first one to die according to Akira Kawabe."

Seraphina heard that and then Thomas pointed at Koneko and said, "Depending on why you are here, I will spare your life."

Koneko said, "I'd like to join your party."

Seraphina asked, "What party?"

Koneko answered, "You won't win alone, Thomas. There are stronger people out there. Marios and Charles were both Level 56. I am Level 100. And I wish to join you, Thomas Vang. Allow me to fight beside you."

Thomas asked, "What about your brother?"

Koneko answered, "It doesn't matter what he thinks. Or wants. I am my own person. And he's a complete idiot. Who is bad at following directions."

Thomas said, "I see. So all you want is to join me. Well, I accept."

Seraphina heard that and then said, "You can't be serious."

Thomas looked at her and then said, "Oh, I'm serious. Peace out."

Thomas and Koneko started running away and then Seraphina said, "Damn you, Thomas. I will find a way to weaken you completely."


	21. Usopp Appears

As Thomas and Koneko were running toward her house, she saw a group of residents heading that way and then Koneko looked at them and asked, "What the hell are they doing?"

Thomas answered, "It seems that they are holding someone hostage."

Koneko said, "I noticed that. That's Selene Samara, she is an old friend of mine. How did she get defeated by them?"

Thomas asked, "How about we ask them?"

Koneko said, "Sounds like a plan."

As soon as they got in front of the group, Koneko said, "Do you mind answering a few questions?"

A member of the group answered, "Yes we do. So disappear."

Thomas asked, "Can you at least tell us the organization that you work for is called?"

A member of the group answered, "Anti-Dimensional Personnel."

Koneko said, "I see. So you are after the people that God brings here."

They answered, "Yes. This is our home and all they do is fight."

Thomas said, "That's what the school is for idiot. Do you not know that."

A member answered, "Yes, we do know that. And you are one of those students. Am I right? Causing that explosion yourself defeating 250 other people."

Thomas said, "Yeah, I guess that was me."

Koneko said, "This isn't going well for us."

Thomas asked, "If you are after us Dimensional beings, then why did you attack your own people then, huh?"

They heard that and answered, "Akira's orders."

Koneko heard that and then Thomas said, "So, he really is behind her attack."

Koneko growled and then yelled, "I will kill him!"

Thomas placed his hand on her shoulders with a smile saying, "No, we won't. We're not murderers. We're fighters fighting to protect the people of each dimension. And we will also fight those people from other dimensions. As a team."

Koneko heard that and the smoke stopped coming out of her head and then Thomas said, "Now, let's go save your friend and then talk to your stupid brother for angering us. How's that sound, Koneko?"

Koneko said, "Sounds like a plan."

As soon as Koneko and Thomas started to attack the group of people, Ruriko saw that and then said to herself, "So, it really has brought the worst out of them. It seems that the residents really aren't going to be too friendly to the people of other dimensions. I can't wait to see what happens next."

Jenna called and then asked, "How is it going?"

Ruriko answered, "The beginning of the end has already begun."

Jenna asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Ruriko answered, "The residents created an organization to take out the fighters from other Dimensions called the Anti-Dimensional Personnel."

Jenna heard that and then said, "Oh shit. And that's not entirely good. Um, my brother is alright, right?"

Ruriko answered, "He's currently fighting a group of members from the organization with a resident of Hyperion helping him out. And is trying to save a hostage that they are holding."

Jenna heard that and then said, "It seems that this'll be troublesome. But interesting as hell. Don't you think so as well?"

Ruriko answered, "Yes. Thanks to Thomas picking a fight after Koneko punched them, he'll be gaining points instead of losing them. He really knows how to play the game. He might be the one graduating at the top of his class."

Jenna asked, "Do you think that Thomas is pushing himself to win these fights?"

Ruriko answered, "Well, I honestly don't know. The power difference between him and the residents are huge. He's not strong enough to defeat a Level 56 person on his own just yet. And that means that he's not strong enough to defeat a Level 40 person. Just looking at how he fought against him, he wouldn't survive against them. But with Koneko's help who is Level 100, he'll survive."

Jenna said, "So, you are most likely saying that Thomas is screwed on his own?"

Ruriko answered, "As of right now, yes. And he'd probably lose to Seraphina Angel. Whom came here to kill him."

Jenna laughed and then said, "I don't doubt it. Hahahaha."

Jenna looked out of her window and then said to herself, "I honestly can't wait to see him when he graduates."

Ruriko said, "Well, I gotta go. I'm watching this fight through till the end."

Jenna said, "Sounds like a plan to me, Ruriko. Tell me if he wins or dies."

Ruriko said, "And not loses, huh?"

Jenna said, "I don't care if he loses. I only care if he wins or dies. I'd be quite lonely if he dies."

Ruriko smiled and then said, "Fine. I'll call you when it is over."

Ruriko hung up and then stared at the screen and said, "Thomas and Koneko vs. the Anti-Dimensional Personnel, huh? I'm liking it."

As she watched the fight from her office, Usopp appeared before a door that looked like a pub saying, "I guess that I'll get something to drink in here."

Before Usopp could get to the door, a member of the Anti-Dimensional Personnel appeared shooting a pebble at him saying, "Sorry, but I can't let you enter that pub."

Usopp heard that and asked, "Who in the world are you?"

The man answered, "Travis Bright, a member of the Anti-Dimensional Personnel. An organization founded to kill people like you."

Usopp heard that and then turned toward him and said, "You gotta be kidding me."

They started sniping at one another. As they continued to get nowhere, Usopp said, "This is crazy."

Travis said to himself, "He's stronger than I thought. It seems that I need backup after all."


	22. Noctis Appears to Help Usopp

As Usopp was fighting Travis, Thomas was about to attack them when a man had his sword by his throat. Thomas saw that and then said, "Well now, seems that I can't make a move first."

Koneko asked, "Why do you say that?"

Thomas answered, "Well..."

He headbutted the man behind him causing him to fly back on to his back and then Thomas said, "Don't fuck with me."

Velonia smiled and then said, "Fight to your heart's content."

Koneko said, "That's why. Now I know how she was defeated easily."

Thomas said, "Having more numbers sure is troublesome."

Koneko said, "So entirely true."

The six guarding Selene's body charged toward them swinging their swords at them, but Thomas dodged all of their attacks. Koneko blocked their attacks with her sword skills and then Koneko smiled and then Koneko hopped back and then Thomas did as well. Thomas entered a stance and then a Dragon appeared and everyone saw that and screeched.

They started falling back, but Thomas said, "1st Sky Dragon Stance: Light Blow." Thomas swung his fist at the 3 that was attacking him and his fist missed. The three laughed and said, "You missed idiot."

Thomas asked, "What makes you think that I missed."

They heard that and then a Dragon's fist hit them causing them to fly back screaming. Thomas roared loudly and then Selene opened her eyes and then looked around and asked, "What happened? Where am I? Wait, why the hell does my head hurt?"

Koneko said, "Three Way Tie." Koneko appeared behind the three that attacked her and then placed her sword into its scabbard and blood gushed out of their chests. They collapsed and then Selene looked at them and then asked, "What is going on here?"

Koneko answered, "You were attacked by my brother's goons."

Selene said, "So, your brother finally snapped."

Koneko said, "That seems to be the case. Let's go."

Selene got up and Thomas helped her out and then asked, "Who is the handsome fellow here?"

Koneko answered, "Thomas Vang from another universe."

Selene said, "I see. So you found the one that you were searching for."

Thomas said, "Yep. Now, let's go speak with your idiotic brother."

Selene heard that and then Koneko said, "Agreed."

As they walked toward Koneko's House, Kirito appeared before them. Thomas looked at him and then Koneko asked, "Do you two know each other?"

Kirito answered, "Nope. But we don't have time for a fight now, do we?"

Thomas answered, "Nope. We're under attack by the Anti-Dimensional Personnel Faction."

Kirito said, "I see. So the residents of this universe created their own factions after all, huh?"

Thomas said, "That also seems to be the case."

Kirito sighed and then said, "Well, I gotta go find my girlfriend. Talk to you later ladies and gentleman."

Thomas said, "Likewise."

As soon as Kirito appeared behind them, a man was screaming and then Thomas turned his head back and saw the man standing there and Thomas said, "Woah."

Kirito said, "Till next time."

Thomas said, "Likewise."

As Kirito was running around looking for Asuna, a man appeared before him saying, "You are one of those Dimensional beings, huh? I guess that it is time for you to die."

Kirito asked, "Who might you be exactly?"

The man answered, "Hector Stark. A member of the Anti-Dimensional Personnel."

Kirito said, "I see. I guess that it is time." Hector heard that and then they charged toward one another and swung at each other.

As they started fighting, Usopp continued firing techniques at Travis. Travis said, "I guess that it is time for backup."

Usopp heard that and then asked, "How about you fight me fair and square?"

Travis heard that and then answered, "Fight you fair and square. There is no such thing as fair and square for you, is there?"

Usopp said, "Well, that is kinda true though."

Travis said, "Exactly."

Usopp looked at him and then Travis shot the ground and smoke appeared where he was standing and then Usopp said, "Midori Boshi: Impact Wolf." A wolf made up of grass appeared flying toward the smoke, but nothing happened when it went through the smoke.

Travis appeared behind a building saying, "Hey Jason, bring your friends. I need some assistance."

Jason Koch said, "We'll be there soon. Who are you fighting?"

Travis answered, "Usopp."

Jason said, "Alright. See you soon."

Jason hung up and then said, "Time to move."

They heard that and grabbed their slingshots and charged toward Travis' location. Once the smoke disappeared, Travis appeared where he was standing before and then said, "Well now, let the fun begin."

Travis pulled a orange marble out of his pocket and Usopp saw that and then Travis said, "Orange Shot: Fire Phoenix." A phoenix made of fire appeared flying toward Usopp after Travis launched the marble at him.

Usopp saw that and then dove to the side and said, "Fire Bird Star." A bird made of fire flew toward Travis and then Travis was about to dodge when water appeared out of nowhere blocking Usopp's 'Fire Bird Star'. Usopp said, "And here they are. So, unfair."

He started running away yelling, "Why did you have to call for backup! It was going to be a good fight between just the two of us!"

Travis answered, "You are a pirate. We're hunting your kind down. Beings from other Dimensions."

Jason said, "Fire everything that you have at that man."

Everyone started firing their marbles at Usopp. Usopp yelled, "Help me! I'm being attacked by 11 people. This isn't good at all."

After he said that, a man with black spiky hair appeared to help him out. Blocking all of their attacks with ease asking, "Are you ok?"

Usopp heard that and looked at him and then answered, "Yes. Wait, who are you?"

The man smiled and answered, "Noctis Lucis Caelum. Nice to meet you. I guess that they really want to fight dirty."

Travis said, "See. You idiots all appear out of the blue to fight as a team to survive. But I'm surprised that all other dimensional beings stopped fighting each other."

Noctis said, "That is because of the Anti-Dimensional Personnel Faction attacking us. We can't fight each other until we are free. Unless you wish to continue fighting."

Usopp answered, "Not at all. Fighting together sounds good."


	23. Learn About Koneko

Noctis looked at him and then Usopp sighed and said, "2 against 11, huh?"

Noctis said, "That seems to be the case. Let's begin."

Noctis tossed his sword at them and then they jumped to the side and Noctis appeared where his sword was and swung directly at Jason. Jason jumped back and looked at Noctis and then said, "You are stronger than that weakling over there."

Usopp heard that and said, "Boom." Noctis appeared by Usopp and then a marble exploded before them and they started screaming.

As soon as they started screaming, Asuna heard that and then ran over to the screams, but a girl known as Charlotte Zachary appeared before her and said, "You won't get passed me being from another dimension."

Asuna heard that and then said, "I see. So you are the rumored organization that is after us. Charlotte Zachary."

She heard that and then asked, "How do you know my name? Wait, don't answer that. The Goddess gave you all the ability to see our names and level. She has betrayed us people of Hyperion."

Ruriko heard that and then her voice appeared asking, "Who here thinks that I betrayed the people of Hyperion? Speak now."

Thomas heard that and then Koneko said, "Lady Ruriko."

Thomas said, "So you call that bitch 'Lady,' huh?"

Ruriko said, "I don't think that you should call your benefactor a bitch."

Thomas said, "You screwed everything up. A school for people that are from different realms. Not for a group of people that you created to wipe us out."

Ruriko said, "I created these people to make sure that you never commit suicide again. You are weak, Thomas Vang. Yet, you are being backed by the strongest member of that I created. Koneko Kawabe."

Akira heard that and then said to himself, "That bitch found him. She has just become a threat. Now, where is the girl that was friends with her?"

His second-in-command, Spyro Panagos answered, "Thomas and Koneko saved her from the 7 members that we sent to get her."

Akira said, "I guess that it is time for us to abandon my sisters house as base. We need a new location to rebuild what we lost so far. What did we lose so far?"

Spyro answered, "We just started our battle against them. So not that many casualties so far."

Akira said, "Good. Pack everything up and take it to the secondary base of operations."

Spyro said, "Yessir."

He started packing everything up and then once the smoke disappeared where Jason, his men, and Travis were standing, all of Jason's men were on the ground with severe injuries. Jason looked at them and then said to himself, "Shit. I didn't expect them to literally get hit by that attack. Just what the hell are you."

Usopp looked at them and then Noctis said, "Two against two now."

Usopp said, "You get the one on the right and I'll take the one on the left."

Noctis said, "Understood."

They charged toward one another while firing at each other. But Noctis was dodging Jason's attacks while charging forward.

Thomas looked forward and then Ruriko asked, "What will you do next Thomas?"

As they were walking toward Koneko's House, Thomas asked, "Why me?"

Koneko answered, "You will change the future of this dimension. Well, that's what the prophet said. But you could barely do a thing against a Level 56 person."

Thomas laughed and then said, "Prophets are scary. Hahahaha."

Koneko said, "You are even scarier. You laugh at that. Even knowing the future, you laugh at your difficult task."

Thomas said, "That's life. Well, I have an undying will after all. Or is it indomitable. I honestly don't remember anymore. Hahahaha."

Koneko said, "I'm 15 years old. A virgin. Looking for a man that is perfect for me. I'm also known as the strongest Human of Hyperion. There are other races other than us Humans. But right now, we're in Humanadia. A Human country. There are Dragons which is within Dragon Island. Elves within the Calabraen Forest. And many other races and countries. I am wishing to travel the universe and living with the man that I choose."

Thomas said, "Meaning that I am that man."

Koneko answered, "As of right now, no."

Thomas said, "Good. No what, forget that I even said that. I'm really getting confused."

Selene laughed and said, "That happens a lot when she talks to people."

Thomas said, "Really?"

Velonia laughed and said, "It seems that she's a troublemaker just like you. Hahahahaha."

Thomas looked at her and then another man, Gladiolus Amicitia appeared before them and then asked, "Have you seen a man wearing royal clothing?"

Thomas answered, "Nope. But you might want to head East where the explosion was earlier."

Gladiolus said, "Thank you. I do hope that he is ok."

Thomas smiled and said, "He should be fine. I think that your friend could handle himself."

He looked at him and then a group of people appeared before them and Thomas said, "More people here to kill me, huh? Hahahahaha."

Gladiolus said, "Well, I'll be taking my leave."

Thomas said, "Go ahead."

Gladiolus took off and then Koneko said, "This just sucks. Why are there so many people among the Anti-Dimensional Personnel Faction. I have a group of people following me, but we don't have big numbers like this."

Selene said, "The group known as Girl Power was created by Koneko Kawabe. And has been leading it for 3 years and only has 25 members. But it seems that the Anti-Dimensional Personnel Faction has a group of people fighting the other dimensional beings to kill them all."

The men looked at Thomas and then said, "You will die here today, Thomas Vang. Akira's orders after all."

Thomas smiled and then said, "So, who is going to do it?"

Koneko heard that and looked at him and Thomas asked, "Who is going to be man enough to pull the trigger?"

They all aimed their guns at Thomas and then Thomas placed Selene against the wall and then Koneko stepped back and then Koneko asked, "What are you planning? You can't defend against those bullets."

They started firing at Thomas.


	24. Thomas the Magician

As the bullets were flying toward him, Thomas smiled and said, "Show time."

Velonia heard that and then Thomas created a barrier made up of fire. Thomas stepped forward and then the bullets hit the fire melting completely. Thomas turned the liquified aluminum bullets into bullets saying, "Liquid-Make: Aluminum Bullets."

The liquid bullets flew toward them and then they all dove out of the way after seeing that happen. Thomas made the barrier disappear and said, "Come on."

The leader of the group said, "I, Stewart Grayson, will devour you."

Thomas said, "Sounds like fun."

Stewart heard that and then his gun turned into a weird looking snake creature and then Thomas looked at it and then said, "That is so cool. But this isn't the time to be admiring anything."

As soon as Thomas was about to dodge, Koneko saw a Human walk out from the alleyway and went to push him back. Thomas looked at him and then said, "You are a member of the organization, aren't you?"

The man heard that and looked at him and then said, "An other dimensional being."

Thomas smiled and then grabbed him and launched him at Stewart. Stewart growled and then Koneko asked, "What the hell are you doing?"

Thomas answered, "He's the enemy after all."

Koneko asked, "How do you know that?"

Thomas answered, "Boom."

Thomas exploded and then Stewart said, "Nice work, Luke."

An Anti-Dimensional Personnel Faction member, Luke Bennett said, "Just doing my job. Just like you."

Thomas sucked up the smoke and then asked, "Is that all you've got? Humans sure are weak."

Koneko said, "Oi!"

Stewart said, "Impossible. That was a Level 7 attack that he just used."

Thomas asked, "Is that strong or something?"

Koneko answered, "Yes. It goes up to Level 10 which I use. And Selene here. We're both Level 10 users."

Selene said, "Meaning that Level 10 is the strongest."

Thomas said, "No one tried to surpass Level 10, huh?"

Koneko said, "Nope. Because Level 10 is the top. And no one can get passed Level 100 even if they tried."

Thomas said, "Then we just need to break the limit, huh?"

Selene said, "How do you plan on doing that?"

Thomas answered, "I don't. She'll be doing it herself. Hahahahaha."

Stewart asked, "What the hell are you?"

Thomas answered, "Thomas Vang from the dimension known as Earth. I will end this war between the Anti-Dimensional Faction and other dimensioners."

Selene looked at him and then Thomas said, "I guess that you 6 are going to regret coming for me. But you are definitely buying your boss some time to move to the second base to rebuild. It really must be difficult working for a man that is a complete idiot."

Koneko heard that and then Luke said, "You are starting to piss me off."

Luke ran toward him after landing and then a member backed him up by firing at Thomas. Thomas placed his hand out and made the bullets disappear before impact saying, "It won't be that easy to kill me. But to eat me would be interesting enough."

Luke stared at him and then swung his fist at Thomas saying, "Holy Nova."

An explosion occurred where they were standing. Luke smiled and then said to himself, "I got you this time bitch."

As soon as the smoke disappeared, Thomas was standing there with Luke's fist in his hand saying, "Like I said before, you Humans are weak. I'm a fucking God bitch. Roar of the Heavenly Elemental Dragon Beast God."

A devastating roar flew out of his mouth destroying everything in its path within 200 ft. Everyone started screaming and then Koneko said, "Woah."

Selene said, "And you said that he couldn't defeat Level 56 people."

Ruriko smiled and looked at the attack. Thomas stopped and then asked, "Shall we continue moving forward?"

Koneko said, "Yeah. Most definitely."

As they started walking forward again, Koneko said, "You were capable of using magic after all."

Thomas answered, "Yes. I was just waiting to use it. And it seems that it is time to use it."

Koneko asked, "How long have you been a magician?"

Thomas answered, "Two days. Other than that, I used to be a regular Human with no power whatsoever. Other than my Illusion Stance stuff."

Selene said, "That in itself is powerful."

Thomas said, "Not strong enough."

Koneko smiled and then said, "Well now, we must figure out why Akira is doing this. We need to start running. Not walking."

Thomas lifted Selene up like a Princess and started running saying, "Let's run then."

Koneko saw that and then Selene's cheeks turned red and then looked at him and asked, "Why are you carrying me like this?"

Thomas answered, "You can barely stand, right?"

Selene answered, "I can stand idiot."

Thomas laughed and then placed her down on her feet and then she took off and then Thomas said, "Women. You'll never understand them."

Koneko said, "So true."


	25. Viola Black Attacks Goku

As Thomas' group was running toward Koneko's House, Charlotte looked at Asuna and then said, "It seems that you and I are evenly matched."

Asuna said, "I doubt that we are evenly matched. You have more injuries than I do."

Charlotte heard that and then swung her sword at her, but Asuna blocked it with ease. She then pushed her sword back and brought her sword forward and went to stab her, but Charlotte jumped back and said, "Woah, that was close. You really are good when it comes to a fight."

Asuna said, "So are you. I have to admit that."

Charlotte smiled and said, "Maybe in another life, you and I could have done some real damage. But I can't let you live."

Asuna said, "You are right. Maybe in another life, you and I could have done some serious damage. But I won't die here today."

Charlotte heard that and then as soon as their swords started clashing again, Hector said, "You won't be able to save your girlfriend from Charlotte Zachary. She's a very deadly swordsman."

Kirito said, "So is Asuna. I wouldn't underestimate her if I were you."

Hector looked at him and then said, "You really think that she has a chance against Charlotte. You must be delusional as hell."

Kirito said, "No, I just know my girlfriend better than you."

Hector laughed and then they started swinging at one another and then Hector said, "This is going to be fun. Killing you would be the best for me. I could probably get promoted."

Hector jumped back and swung his sword to the side and Kirito placed his sword up and blocked the wave that Hector sent at him and said, "I won't lose that easily to one of your waves."

Hector said, "I bet that you won't. Well now, wait, what is this ominous feeling?"

Everyone around Koneko's House felt it and then Nami said, "Someone is really pissed off."

Zoro said, "I have never felt such evil in a person."

Goku said, "You feel that, Vegeta."

Vegeta answered, "Yes. I haven't seen such evil Ki since we fought Cunber."

Goku said, "Yeah, who could it be?"

Vegeta said, "Let's go then."

They flew off toward where the evilness was coming from. Thomas stopped as he saw a group of people with dark auras running toward them. Thomas looked at them and then Koneko sighed and then said, "Even more assholes here to kill you."

Thomas said, "And you."

Koneko said, "True that."

Selene said, "But these guys are pure evil. I don't entirely think that they are members of the Anti-Dimensional Personnel Faction."

Thomas said, "I actually have to disagree with you. These are members of the organization. They are known as the Dark Four. Willa, Venice, Kenny, and Dennis. The Dark Four who serve under your brother."

Akira said, "Shit. If the Dark Four are on the move, then they are super close to where we are now. We need to evacuate now, Spyro."

Spyro looked around and then a girl appeared saying, "It seems that the records here are quite amazing if you think about it."

Spyro asked, "How did you get down here?"

The girl answered, "Your boss captured me when he first arrived here. But I got released due to the fact of my Devil Fruit powers. The name is Nico Robin. Please do not get me wrong here, but I'm not going to die today."

Spyro growled and then said, "I see. You are an enemy. Then you must die."

Explosions started occurring down in the basement of the house and then Akira said, "It can't be. That bitch got free."

Robin tried using her ability, but she kept getting pushed back due to how close his punches and kicks get to her. Spyro said to himself, "She really is fast."

Robin used her powers to hop over him and Spyro saw that and said, "Arms appeared out of nowhere and pushed her off of the ground. What the hell are you?"

Robin answered, "Nico Robin. A Devil Fruit user. Seis Fleur: Twist."

Spyro's upper body twisted around and Spyro felt his bones crack and he collapsed in an instant saying to himself, "Shit. I've been bested by a bitch with multiple hands. I am sorry boss, she was too strong for me."

As she was going to escape, she said, "Cuerpo Fleur." Her body double appeared and ran toward Akira. When Akira saw her clone, he smiled and then said, "Nice. You really did escape. That makes killing you even better."

As soon as they started fighting in the kitchen, the real Robin ran out of the house and then Thomas saw her and then Koneko said, "She must have been captured by them."

Thomas said, "Nico Robin from the universe of One Piece, huh? It seems that Akira captured her early on. And she's been in your basement for quite some time. And defeated his second-in-command."

Willa sent a deadly wave of water toward them, but Thomas pushed his hand out saying, "Heaven's Pulse." The air pressure pushed the water that Willa sent at them back towards them and then Willa sighed and then Dennis stomped the ground and the entire wave of water turned into ice. Dennis looked at it and then punched the ice and sent small parts of the icicle toward them, but Selene and Koneko chopped each of the debris in half and then Thomas used his body heat to melt the ice that flew toward him before impact.

As soon as Goku and Vegeta arrived at the area where the evilness was, they saw that three people were already fighting them. Thomas looked at them and then Thomas charged forward and then Dennis saw that and then Kenny sent a lightning strike to strike Thomas, but as soon as it hit him, there was no effect whatsoever. Thomas said, "My grandmother hits harder than you four."

They heard that and then growled and then sent out everything that they had at him and Thomas blocked all of their attacks with immense speed. While Thomas' group was facing the Dark Four, Goku asked, "Isn't that the guy that ran away from us?"

Vegeta answered, "Yes. He seems to have grown stronger since then. How is that even possible? It took us years to get to where we are today. It only took him two days to get to where he is now."

Goku said, "He really is going to be fun to fight."

As soon as he said that, a girl appeared out of nowhere spearing Goku into the ground saying, "I am here to fight you both, Son Goku and Vegeta. I am Viola Black of the Anti-Dimensional Personnel Faction. If you want to get to the boss, then you'll have to go through me."

Vegeta heard that and then asked, "How the hell did she get here?"

Goku said, "Woah, I didn't expect that."

Vegeta said, "Did you sense her ki, Kakarot?"

Goku answered, "Not at all. She must be one of those Magicians."

Vegeta said, "I see. Let's do this."

Goku said, "Agreed."


End file.
